


190204

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: Junho, farkında olmadan aslında çekmemesi gereken bir fotoğraf çekti.
Relationships: Lee Junho/Han Hyojoo





	1. Kamera Filmi

Lee Junho, saçlarını üç gün yıkamadan idare edebilen bir adamdı. Çalışma odasında titiz bir düzeni yoktu. Kitaplığındaki raflar karmakarışıktı. Üç odalı evinin iki odasını fotoğraflarına adamıştı, diğerine yalnızca uyumak için uğrardı. Sadece acıktığı zaman yemek yerdi, günde yediği tek öğün sağlıklıysa onun için yeterliydi. Kedisi Mwohae ile yumuşak bir battaniyeye sarılıp uyumak en büyük hobisiydi.

Bir kadınla tanıştı, saç telleri bile bir bütün gibi düzenli duran bir kadındı bu. Zarif kıyafetleri, sanki kaç santimetre ileri atılacağı bile hesaplanan adımlarıyla, çantasının cepleri bile düzenlenmiş bir kadın. Şapkası saçlarına yapıştırılmış gibi asla kımıldamayan, üzerindeki ceketi kendi etine iğnelemiş gibi taşıyan, dik duran, muhtemelen düzenli su içen ve öğün atlamayan bir kadın...

Bu kadınla yanlış bir şekilde tanıştı. Yanlış bir şekilde bu kadının kendi hayatına dahil olduğunu düşündü.

Yanıldı.

Kadının hayatına yanlış bir şekilde dahil olan kendisiydi.

Lee Junho, bir kadınla tanıştı. Kendisine hiç de benzemeyen bir kadınla...


	2. Film 1

Genç adam koyu kahve saçlarını biraz olsun ciddi görünmek için havaya kaldırmıştı. Resmiyetten nefret ederdi ancak en azından kot pantolon yerine giymesi gereken bir kumaş pantolon ve v yaka ince bir kazakla içine giydiği gömlek, onu yeterince titiz göstermişti. Öyle umuyordu.

Derin bir nefes alıp içindeki korkuyla yüzleşmek için aynaya baktı. Kirpiklerinin altından kaşlarını kaldırarak yansımasını bir kez daha süzdü. Yeterince tatmin olduğunda başını kaldırıp elini cebine soktu ve aynada kendine bu kez bir yan poz verdi. Kocaman gri kazağını ve siyah kot pantolonunu istiyordu ama şimdi de fena sayılmazdı.

Hatta şu spor arabaya binen karizmatik zengin adamlara bile benzemişti.

Sadece bir gün, sadece bir gün buna katlanabilirse hiçbir şey olmayacaktı.

Aynanın önündeki işini bitirip masasındaki dijital saati kontrol etti. Geç kalıyordu. Ayaklarına dolanan kedisine yeniden iç çekip kulaklarını geri tarayarak okşamak için eğildi. "Fazla geç kalmayacağım kızım. Söz veririm."

Uzanıp kulaklarının arkasına bir öpücük bıraktığında mırıldanmaya başlayan kedisine gülümsedi ve doğrulup masasının yanına bıraktığı makine çantasına uzandı.

Ona orada ihtiyacı olmayacaktı. Almasına gerek yoktu.

Çalan telefona uzanıp kendisini arayan ismi gördüğünde yüzüne huysuz bir ifade yerleşti. Şimdi açmazsa olay çıkabilirdi.

"Efendim Wooyou-"

"Dangalak herif neredesin sen?" Bir selam bile vermeden telefona sessiz ama sert bir şekilde küfreden arkadaşına hak veriyordu.

Geç kalmıştı.

"Trafikte kaldım." dedi aklına ilk gelen yalanı uydurarak. Bu sırada kitaplığa tırmanıp omuzlarına uzanan Mwohae onu şikayet eder gibi telefona yaklaşıp miyavlamıştı.

"Yalan söyleme, Hae değil mi o?" Junho ağzını açamadı. Hae onu fena halde yakalatmıştı.

"Ne düşünüyorsun? Sanatçı olmadan serginin kendi kendine açılacağını mı?"

Junho gülüp telefonla konuşurken kabanını giymeye çalıştı. "Sergilediğim şey fotoğraflarım, bedenim değil. Fiilen orada olmam bir şey değiştirmeyecek."

Wooyoung ikna olmuş ama yine de huzursuz bir mırıltı çıkarıp telefonu kapattığında, genç adam artık hiç oyalanmadan evden çıkması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Yumuşak bir kış akşamıydı. Soğuktu ama yüzünü kesen bir rüzgar yoktu bu akşam. Giydiği koyu kahve kabanının cebine soktu ellerini. Arabasına binene kadar üşümesini engellemeye yeterdi.

Yol boyunca da sürekli onu rahatsız eden aramaları görmezden geldi, her biri Wooyoung'dandı ve açıp ona yolda olduğunu söylemek gerçekten nefesini boşuna harcamaktan başka işe yaramazdı. Sergi salonunun açık otoparkına arabasını park edip açılışına on dakika kadar geç kaldığı sergisine gitmek için büyük kapıdan içeri adımladı. Alanın geniş fuayesinde merdivenlerin hemen karşısında dün asılırken özellikle kontrol ettiği sergi afişi onu karşılamıştı.

Ya da öyle sanıyordu.

"Neden açmıyorsun?" diyerek afişle arasına giren bir Wooyoung kollarını iki yana sallıyordu.

"Geliyordum." dedi Junho kısaca ve salona doğru yürümeye çalıştı. Ancak Wooyoung önünden çekilmeden, geçmesine izin vermiyordu.

"İzin verirsen sergime gitmek istiyorum." Junho kollarını iki yana sarkıtıp kaşlarını çattığında Wooyoung gergince başını iki yana salladı. "Çatlak bir kadının sergi açıldığı an fotoğraflardan birini ortadan ikiye ayırdığını söylesem ne yapardın?"

Hayretle bir "Yok artık!" derken Junho tekrar onu itmeye çalıştı. Eylemi başarısızlıkla sonuçlandığında ne söylemek istediğini sorar gibi arkadaşına bakıyordu. Kimdi ki bu kadın?Fotoğrafından ne istemişti, hayır, hangisini yırtmıştı?

"Kadın güvenlik ofisinde, senin gelmeni bekliyorduk. Eğer kıçını kaldırıp şuraya bir saat öncesinden gelseydin-"

"Gelseydim ne? Gözümün önünde yırtmayacak mıydı fotoğrafımı?" Sakin olmaya çalışarak güvenlik ofisine yöneldi. "Kimmiş bu kadın?"

"Tanımıyorum." dedi Wooyoung, "Belki sen tanıyorsundur... İsmini söylemiyor, inatla seni bekleyeceğini söyleyip durdu."

Junho yeterince sakin olmaya çalışarak -yeterince soğukkanlıydı- güvenlik ofisine ilerledi. Ceviz kabuğu kapıdan içeri girdiğinde güvenlik ofisinin masasına karşı, kapıya sırtını dönerek oturmuş zarif bir kadın bedeniyle karşılaştı. Beklediğinin aksine bu kadın oldukça titiz giyinmişti. Omuzlarından sarkan bordo bir panço ve aynı renkte ressam şapkasıyla bir hanımefendi gibi oturmuştu. Kahverengi saçları omuzlarından aşağı sarkıyordu ve bir toka ile aşağıdan bol ama sabit bir şekilde bağlanmıştı.

Arkadaşı ona bir kadının fotoğrafını yırttığını söylediğinde, böyle titiz giyinmiş ve tek bir saç teli bile elektriklense dünya düzeni yıkılacakmış gibi duran bir kadın görmeyi beklemiyordu. Önyargısal hafızasını yenilemeliydi.

İçeri girdiğini fark etmemiş kadının dikkatini çekmek için boğazını temizlerken gitmesi için Wooyoung'a başıyla onay verip sessiz bir teşekkür etti. Aynı zamanda kendisine odadan çıkarsa sorun olup olmayacağına dair bakışlar gönderen güvenlik görevlisine de başıyla onay verip gülümsemişti.

"Beni beklediğinizi sanıyorum..."

Genç kadın başını kaldırıp Junho'ya bir bakış attıktan sonra ayaklandı. "Lee Junho?"

Junho kadının yüzüne bakmak yerine kadının arkasındaki masada ortadan ikiye yırtılmış olan fotoğrafa göz gezdirdi. Bunları kırk santimetrelik kare fotobloklara bastırmıştı. Fotoblok, ortadan ikiye ayrılmış ve içindeki köpük malzeme ortaya çıkmıştı. Yırtılan fotoğraf, Mwohae'nin karlar arasında bir çitin üzerinde oturup burnuna düşen kar tanesine bakmaya çalıştığı, sergide en sevdiği fotoğraflardan biriydi.

Dudaklarını araladı ve gözlerini Mwohae'nin yırtılan suratından çekip kadına baktı. "Hala sakinken neden sergimden değerli bir parçaya zarar verdiğinizi sormak istiyorum."

Kadın gergince güvenlik görevlisinin çıkmasını bekledi. Kapı nihayet kapandığında kaşlarını çattı. "Bu fotoğraftan, başka kopya var mı?"

"Hanımefendi. Hala kibarken-" Junho, sabrının taştığını hissediyordu ki belinde hissettiği sert cisim sözlerini kesmesine sebep oldu. Soğuk muydu? Metal miydi?

"Söyle, geri kalan kopyalar nerede?" Kadın sertti. Belindeki baskı arttığında bunun bir silahın namlusu olduğundan artık emin olmuştu. İstemsizce ellerini iki yanda kaldırdı.

"E-evimde. Kameramda ve bilgisa-" Kadın silahını biraz daha bastırdığında Junho yutkundu ve gözlerini kapattı. Bu deliye nereden çatmıştı? Hayır, o çatmamıştı bile, bu deli kendisini nereden bulmuştu böyle?

Kedisinin fotoğrafı neden bu kadın için bu kadar büyük bir sorundu?

"Beni evine götür ve kimseye bir şey çaktırma." Hala kendini tanıtmamış olan kadın Junho'un bileklerinden tutup ellerini teker teker indirdi ve onu önüne katarak kapıya ilerledi. Odada kamera yoktu ve fuayede yürürken de silahı kolayca pançosunun kolunda gizleyebilirdi. Üstelik girişteki X-Ray cihazları yalnızca göstermelikti, çalışmıyordu.

Daha kolay olamazdı.

Junho, gözlerini açtı ve ileri adımladı. Adımları yavaşladıkça beline daha sert dokunan silah onu yönlendirmeye yetiyordu. Biraz düşündü. Tam fuayedeyken yanlış bir hareket yapsa ve bu kadının silahı ateşlemesini sağlasa bundan sağ çıkabilir miydi? Bilmiyordu, üstelik sinir sisteminin hasar görme ihtimalini bir fotoğraf için hiçe sayamazdı.

"Hızlı ol, kimseyle konuşmak istemiyorum."

Soğuk soğuk terliyordu. Kendisi de kimseyle konuşmak istemiyordu, bu durumda olacakları kestiremiyordu. Ancak eli silahlı çatlak bir kadını evine götürmek ne kadar mantıklıydı? Belki ev yerine bir karakola sürmeliydi.

Fuayeyi adeta koşarak geçtiğinde nasıl olduğunu anlamadan arabasına ulaşmıştı. Arkasından bağıran arkadaşına daha sonra bir açıklama yapabilmeyi umdu. Bu Şubat akşamından canlı çıkacağından bile şüpheliydi.

Bu kez yan koltukta kafasına doğrultulan silah eşliğinde arabayı çalıştırdı ve kadına memnun olup olmadığından emin olmak için bir bakış attı. Aldığı tek cevap "Devam et." olduğunda ana yola girmek için otoparktan ayrıldı.

"Yanlış bir hareket yaparsan-"

"Emniyeti indirmedin." Junho, bu cesareti nereden bulduğundan emin değildi ancak devam etti. "O şeyle kafamı patlatırsan ikimiz de ölürüz." Arabayı kullanan Junho'ydu ve en azından tek güvencesi buydu.

Kadın silahı indirip pançosunun içindeki yerine koyduğunda memnun bir ifadeyle Junho'ya bakıyordu. "Madem emniyeti indirmediğimi fark ettin, öyleyse devam edeyim ve içinde mermi olmadığını da söyleyeyim." Bakışlarını yola çevirip şapkasını çıkardı ve kucağına bıraktı. "Yine de uslu olup eve sürmen gerektiğinin farkında olduğunu varsayıyorum. Seni öldürmek istemediğimi anlamış olmalısın."

Junho delirmemek için derin bir nefes aldı. Neden hala arabayı evine sürdüğünü sorguluyordu.

"Kimsin sen?"

"Fazla konuşuyorsun." Kadının diğer cebinden çıkardığı kutunun sesi direksiyona daha sıkı tutunmasına sebep olmuştu. "Uslu durmayı düşünmüyorsan şu işi gerçek yapalım."

Silah yeniden meydana çıkıp bu kez mermi ile doldurulduğunda Junho sakin kalıp arabayı sürmeye devam etti. Delirmiş olmalıydı bu kadın. Çatlağın tekiydi. Mwohae'nin fotoğrafını yırtan bu kadını Mwohae'nin yanına, eve götürüyordu...

Bu kez silahın namlusunu başında hissettiğinde titreyen elini direksiyonu sabit tutmaya zorladı. Emniyetin indirilme sesi sanki beyninin içinde yankılanıyordu.

"İnan bana, bir trafik kazasından kurtulabilirim ama sen kafanın içinde patlayan bir silahtan kurtulamazsın."

Artık korkmuştu, kabul ediyordu. Eve gitmekten başka çaresi yoktu. Keşke sebebini de bilseydi, en azından onun için içinde bulunduğu durum daha açık olurdu.

Pek de uzak olmayan evine ulaştığında arabayı kapalı otoparkına park etti ve arabayı durdurup çekinerek kadına baktı. Güzeldi, bakımlıydı ve zarifti. Yaptıklarının görünümüyle yakından uzaktan alakası yoktu.

"Silahı kaldırıyorum." dedi kadın çenesini yukarıda tutarak. "Koluna gireceğim ve apartmandaki kameralara normal bir izlenim vereceğim."

İlk kez yapacağı şeyi bu kadar net anlatması Junho'nun daha fazla korkmasına sebep olurken kadın arabadan indi ve etrafında dolaşıp Junho'nun kapısını inmesi için açtı. Dikkat çekmek istemiyordu. Bu deli saçması durumdan da hemen kurtulmak niyetindeydi bu yüzden arabadan inip olması gerektiği gibi kadının bordo pançosundan çıkan koluna girdi ve asansöre ilerledi.

Zaten katta olan asansörün kapısı açıldığında Junho asansörün içindeki güvenlik kamerasına da bir bakış attı.

'Ben masum bir vatandaşım.' diye düşündü. Başının belaya girmemesini diliyordu.

Asansör ikinci katta durduğunda sağ tarafta bulunan dairesine hala kadının koluna girmiş vaziyette ilerledi ve mümkün olduğunca ona göstermemeye çalışarak şifresini tuşladı ve öterek açılan kapının ardından miyavlayan kedisine baktı.

"Onu kucağına alır mısın?" dedi kadın sessiz kibar ama düz bir tonda. Junho onun söylediğini yaparken silahı çıkarıp yeniden kendisine doğrulttuğunu fark etti. Sıkı kadındı. Yalan yoktu.

Mwohae, boynuna başını yasladığında ona kollarıyla sarıldı ve sakin olması için okşamaya başladı. Yabancıları sevmezdi, özellikle kendisine tehdit oluşturanları.

"Kamera, bilgisayar... Kısaca bu fotoğrafın içinden geçtiği her aleti istiyorum."

"Ne yapacaksın?" dedi Junho tereddüt etmeden. Kamerası her şeyiydi. Bu kadının neden ortadan kaldırmak istediğini anlamadığı bir fotoğraftan daha kıymetliydi.

"Sadece o fotoğrafı sileceğim, başka hiçbir şeye dokunmayacağıma söz veririm." Silahı tuttuğu eliyle işaret etmişti. "Ve bugün yaşananlar aramızda bir sır olarak kalacak."

Canı karşılığı bir sır tutabileceğini düşündü Junho.

Her ne kadar bilgisayarı ve kamerasına bir yabancının dokunacak olması onu huzursuz etse de, sadece bu çatlak kadının yapmak istediğini yapıp gitmesini istiyordu. Yolu öğrendiği için evine tekrar gelme ihtimaline karşılık bir alarm sistemi kurdurabilir ve şifresini de değiştirebilirdi.

"Sessiz kalmam karşılığı, hemen işinizi bitirip gitmenizi rica ediyorum." dedi Junho Mwohae'ye sıkıca sarılırken. "Bugün yeterince saçmalık yaşadım."

Kadın anlaşmayı kabul etmiş gibi başını salladı ve Junho'yu çalışma odasına kadar takip etti. Evin sahip olduğu en karanlık odaydı ve penceresi kalın perdelerle örtülmüştü. Genç kadın, bu genç fotoğrafçının evinde bir köşeyi karanlık odaya çevirip çevirmediğini düşündü. Fotoğraf çekmek hayatının büyük bir parçası gibiydi. Ceviz kabuğu rengindeki çalışma masasının üzeri dağınıktı ama kendi estetiğine sahipti. Kenardaki artık fotoğraf kağıdı parçaları ve masanın üzerindeki fotoğraf yazıcısı evde de çalıştığını kanıtlıyordu. Masanın altında bugün yırttığı malzemeden gördüğünde kadın başını kaldırıp Junho'ya bir kez daha baktı, tüm sergiyi elleriyle mi hazırlamıştı?

Duvardaki mavi kitaplık sukulentlerle doluydu. Bunun dışında üst üste dizili klasik romanlar defalarca okunmuş gibi yıpranmıştı. Junho, Mwohae'yi dışarıda bırakarak kapıyı kapattı ve titreyerek kamerasına uzandı. Fotoğraf hala içindeki hafıza kartındaydı, bilgisayarına da kopyalamıştı. Bir yandan bilgisayarını açarken genç kadının taktığını daha önce fark etmediği bordo çantasından küçük bir alet çıkarmasını izledi.

Mwohae'nin o fotoğrafının ne sorunu olduğunu gerçekten merak ediyordu. Genç kadın silmeden önce son kez bakması gerektiğini düşündü.

"O silahı kaldıracak mısın artık?"

Kadın bir iç çekerek, Junho kendisinden nefret ettiğini hissetmişti, silahın emniyetini kapattı ve belindeki yerine yerleştirip yeni açılan bilgisayarın başına geçti. "Şifren?"

Junho tedirginlikle şifreyi yazarken, kameradan fotoğrafı bulmak için genç kadın kamerayı eline almıştı. "Çıktıları evde mi alıyorsun?"

"E-evet." Junho yutkundu. Bir kadından ölümüne korkuyordu ama bu kadın onun evindeydi. Başka çaresi olmamıştı ki.

Kadın pratik bir hareketle elindeki aleti kameraya bağladı ve küçük aleti birkaç saniye sonra çıkardı. Aynı işlemi bilgisayara uygulamak üzere ekranda fotoğrafı açtığında nihayet Junho, fotoğrafı incelemek için bir şans yakalamıştı. Ekrandaki yeşil çizgi dolarken Mwohae'nin sevimli yüzünü bir kez daha inceledi. Hayır, bu fotoğraftaki sorun Mwohae değildi, kedinin arkasında kalan siyah araba ve önündeki birkaç figürdü. İçlerinden biri kesinlikle bu çatlak kadındı. Arabanın plakasını net okunmadığı için bulanıklaştırmadığını hatırlıyordu ama bir kez daha bakınca tahmin edilmesi zor değildi. Bu kadın, her kimse bu fotoğrafta gizlemek istediği bir şey vardı.

Aniden yeşil çubuk dolduğunda fotoğraf kapandı ve kadın aleti çekip çıkararak odanın kapısına yürüdü. Tek kelime bile etmeden çıkması Junho'yu şaşırtmak yerine rahatlatırken masasından destek alarak yere çökmüştü. Sergi açılış gününün bu kadar stresli geçeceğini asla tahmin edemezdi.


	3. Film 2

Kucağında Mwohae, bir elinde tuttuğu kamera ile ne zaman ağlamaya başladığını bilmiyordu. Sırtını çalışma masasına yaslamıştı. Hala açık olan bilgisayarın kasasından gelen hafif gürültüyü umursamadan iç çekti. Sinirleri bozulmuştu. Telefonu çalıyordu fakat o kadın evden çıktıktan sonra çıkarıp sandalyeye fırlattığı kabanının cebinden onu çıkarmak gözünde büyüyordu. Telefon son beş seferde olduğu gibi sustuktan otuz saniye sonra yeniden çalmaya başladı. Bu kez gözleri sabit duvara bakarken kucağından kaçmaya çalışan Mwohae'yi serbest bırakıp ayağa kalktı. Yine telefonu es geçip daire kapısına ilerledi. Hangi insan başka birinin evine zorla gelip onun kişisel eşyalarına müdahale etme hakkına sahip olabilirdi? Kimse. Bu kadın kesinlikle yaptığı her şeyi silah zoruyla yapmıştı.  
Kapının yanındaki bilgisayardan şifresini yeniledikten sonra apartmandaki güvenlik kameralarını kontrol etmek için monitörü açtı. Tarih ve saati girdiğinde dört farklı ekran belirdi, hepsi başka noktaları gösteriyordu. Harika, yalnız yaşayan otuzunda bir adam eve kız arkadaşıyla geliyor. Kimseye o kadının bunu silah zoruyla yaptığını kanıtlayamazdı.  
İç çekip monitörü kapattı ve bu kez tahminince sekizinci defasında çalan telefonunu kabanın cebinden çıkarmak için çalışma odasına döndü. Telefonu açtığında duyduğu sert ses bile yaşadıklarından sonra onu ürkütmemişti.  
"Neden açmıyorsun?"  
Sessiz kaldı. Soru bombardımanı geliyordu.  
"Nereye gittin? O kadın kimdi? Junho beni dinliyor musun? Davetliler gitti ve ben onlara hasta olduğunu söyledim- hayır, aslında kamyon çarptığı için yoğun bakımda olduğunu söylemeliydim sorumsuz herif!"  
"Wooyoung, üzgünüm." Daha çok şey söylemek isterdi ama yapabileceği tek şey, sergiyle uğraşan arkadaşından özür dilemekti. "Davetlilere yarın bir konuşma yapacağıma dair mail atacağım." En azından bunu gerçek bir sergi açılışına dönüştürürse Wooyoung'un gönlünü alabileceğini düşündü. "Ve... Mwohae'nin fotoğrafını sergiden çıkardım."  
"Ne söylüyorsun sen Junho? Ama- o en sevdiğin fotoğraf değil miydi?"  
"Öyleydi." dedi sakince. " Öyleydi ama artık sergilemek istemiyorum." Bilgisayarını kapatmak için kasadan güç tuşuna uzandı ardından kamerasını da çantaya yerleştirip çalışma odasından çıktı. Dinlenmek ve düşünmek istiyordu. Bir kadının gelip silah zoruyla sadece bir fotoğrafı sanal ortamda tamamen yok etmesi durumunu yetkili birine nasıl açıklayabilirdi? Öte yandan sessiz kalma sözü vermişti ama bu sözü verirken baskı altındaydı, bu söz sayılır mıydı?  
"Yarın stüdyoda bunun hesabını soracağım sana."  
Wooyoung'un sinirli sesini umursamadan cevapladı. "Yarın bir saat gecikeceğim." Önce bir karakola uğrayabileceğini umuyordu. Arkadaşının savurduğu küfür gözlerini kapatıp iç çekmesine sebep olurken daha fazla sövmesini dinlemeden devam etti. "Ben de seni seviyorum, iyi geceler Wooyoung."

****

"Söyledim ya onunla yatmadım." Junho lensi temizlerken pes etmek üzereydi. Bunu sabah stüdyoya geldiğinden beri Wooyoung'a kaçıncı anlatışı olduğunu saymamıştı bile.  
"Otuz yaşındasın, bunda utanılacak bir şey yok." Wooyoung elindeki kağıtları masaya bırakıp arkadaşının yanına geldi. "O kadın için serginin açılışını ektin." Sesi iğneleyiciydi. "İki saat bekleyemediniz mi?"  
"İyi! Öyle yaptım. Bekleyemedik." Junho sinirle lensi sildiği bezi kenara koydu ve kollarını göğüsünde birleştirdi. Wooyoung, çoğunlukla inanmak istediği şeye inanırdı.  
"Kim bu kadın?" Wooyoung yeniden sorduğunda pes ederek sandalyeye oturan Junho yüzünü elleriyle kapatmıştı.  
"Birisi. Bir daha asla görmeyeceğim birisi." Omuz silkti ve stüdyo için gerekli olmayan ışıkları sadece vakit öldürmek için kurmaya başladı. Umrunda değildi, Wooyoung'dan kaçmaya çalışıyordu.  
"Umarım bir daha görmeyeceğin birisi ile.. Bilirsin, korunmuşsundur."  
Junho derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapatıp başını geriye attı. "Wooyoung, kes şunu." Sıkılmıştı. Sabah karakoldaki ilgisizlik, üstüne bir de bu.  
Kimse bir kadının silah zoruyla bir fotoğrafı sildirdiği hikayesini ciddiye almıyordu.  
Wooyoung, merak etse de, onu sinirlendirmemek adına sustu ve kamerayı ayarlamaya başladı. Bugünkü çekimin ardından belki yarım gün dinlenebilirdi. O muhtemelen evinde kıçını devirirken Junho kamerasını alıp çıkar ve bir şeyler çekerdi. Amatör fotoğrafçı olmak için doğmuştu sanki. Para kazanmak sadece yaşamak için yaptığı bir eylemdi. Oysa Wooyoung, Junho'nun aksine para kazanmak için fotoğraf çekerdi.  
Sanat için sanat. Para için sanat. Ve sanat için para.  
Akşam Junho'nun sergi için yeniden bir konuşma düzenlediğini hatırladığında iç çekti. Evde kıçını devirme hayalleri yıkılmış olabilirdi ama şu sergi açılışını hallettiği zaman rahatlayacaktı. Ona bir sergi açması için yardımcı olmayı teklif ettiği güne lanet okuyabilirdi her an.  
"Saçlarım fotoğrafta böyle mi duracak!? Evimin giriş kapısının karşısına asacağım bir metrelik fotoğrafta böyle mi olacağım? Torunlarım beni böyle mi görecek?" Üzerinde beyaz bir elbise -Junho bunun gelinliğin iç astarı olduğunu tahmin ediyordu- olan kadın aniden cırladığında bahsi geçen fotoğrafın sabah Junho stüdyoya gelmeden önce çekilen fotoğraf olduğunu anlamıştı. Kadın bağırmaya devam ederken saçlarının daha kötü bir hal almasını umursamıyor gibiydi.  
Kazandığı paranın derdine düşen Wooyoung ondan hiç beklenmeyecek şekilde gülümseyip kadına makyaj masasını gösterirken konuşmaya başladı. "İsterseniz düzeltelim ve yeniden çekelim. Sizi anlıyorum, çok önemli bir an, ışığı şu şekilde..."  
Junho onları daha fazla dinlemedi. Kendisi böyle bir şeye asla katlanamazdı. Onun için çekim rutini sıkıcıydı. Geçtiği gün başından geçen saçma olay yetmezmiş gibi oldukça şımarık ve kaprisli bir gelinin fotoğraflarını çekmekle uğraşmak... Tek istediği, eve gidip güzelce uyumaktı.

****

"Boyoung, güzelim..." Polis memurunun yüzündeki gülümseme genişlerken telefona sardığı elini gevşetti. Ahizenin karşısındaki kadını kızdırmaktan keyif aldığı her halinden belli oluyordu.  
"Sana güzelin olmadığımı söyledim, Chansung. Ne istiyorsun?"  
"Seninki bu sabah gelip eli silahlı çatlak bir kadını ihbar etti." Telefondan kadının derin iç çekişi duyulduğunda polis memuru daha çok keyiflenmişti. "İfadesini bizzat ben aldım."  
"Uslu duracağını sanmıştım."  
Chansung yavaşça yerinden kalktı ve şapkasını düzeltip koridora ilerledi. "Bir teşekkür yok mu güzelim? İfadeyi imha etmem karşılığı mesela..."  
Telefonun ahizesinden gelen ritmik dit melodisi Chansung'un yüzünün solmasına sebep oldu. Kim Boyoung böyle değil miydi zaten? Ulaşılmaz bir mücevher. İş arkadaşlarıyla asla etkileşime girmeyen soğuk bir kadın.  
Sorumsuz bir kadın. O arabanın önündeyken bir fotoğraf karesine girecek kadar sorumsuz bir kadın diye düşündü. Zaten onu pek sevmezdi, ne diye uğraşıyordu ki?  
Masasına döndüğünde şapkasını çıkardı ve tam da masasının önünde bekleyen tanıdık yüzle karşılaştı.  
"Memur Hwang, iyi akşamlar."  
Yerine oturup misafirine karşısını gösterirken kendini gülümsemeye zorladı. Yeni bir baş belası edindiğinden korkuyordu. Bu adam, sabah akşam silahlı çatlak kadını yakalanana kadar, buraya uğrayacaksa işi zordu. Boyoung kendisine ne bulaştırmıştı böyle?  
"Lee Junho, değil mi?"  
Junho onu başıyla onaylayıp beklemeden konuya girdi. "Sabahki ifademi iptal etmek ve şikayetimi geri çekmek istiyorum."  
Chansung başta şaşırmış olsa da elleri çabucak klavyede gezinmeye başladı. "Tabii, elbette, siz nasıl isterseniz."  
Gerekli formu yazdırdığında, sanki özgürlüğüne kavuşmuş birinin gülümsemesini taşıyarak onu Junho'ya uzattı. "Sebebini beyan etmek zorunda değilsiniz."  
Junho tereddütle kağıda uzandı ve önüne bırakıp yalnızca köşesini tutarak biraz daha kağıttaki yazılara baktı. Bir söz vermişti ve çoktan sanal alemden tamamen silinmiş bir fotoğraf için değmezdi. Fotoğraf ne olursa olsun geri gelmeyecekti.  
Gerekli yerleri doldurmadan önce derin bir iç çekti ve kağıdı onaylayıp yeniden polis memuruna uzattı. Bu olayı yaşamamış gibi davranmayı seçecekti. Sadece kendi hayat düzenine dönebilmek için...  
Karakoldan çıktığında dosdoğru sergi salonuna gitti. Bu kez açılıştan bir yarım saat önce oraya ulaşmış öncesinde konuşması için prova yapmıştı.  
Sergi açılış saati yaklaştığında davetliler gelmeye başladı, sayıları elbette azalmıştı. Bir önceki akşam kendisinin burada olmaması davetli listesini bu yönde etkilemiş olmalıydı. Wooyoung, ne kadar kızsa haklıydı. Sadece geç kalmış olsa bile durumun kötü yönde etkileyeceğini yeni fark ediyordu.  
"Teşekkürler." diyerek söze başladı. Sonbahar ve kış karelerinden oluşan fotoğraf sergisinin ilhamı üzerine konuştu. İlk sergisini açarken yaşadıklarından bahsetti. Kimsenin ilgisini çekmeyen konulardı bunlar, biliyordu. "İlk sergimi açarken desteğini esirgemeyen arkadaşım Jang Wooyoung'a teşekkürler."  
Wooyoung alkışlar arasında ceketini düzelterek Junho'nun yanına ulaştı ve kalabalığı selamladı. "Kamerasıyla harika kapılar açan bu adama yardım etmek zevktir."  
Sıkıcı konuşma bittiğinde -Junho da davetliler gibi bu konuşmadan pek haz etmiyordu- davetliler ikramların etrafına toplaşmış sohbet ederken Wooyoung, Junho'yu kenara çekti.  
"Baksana, şuradaki kadın."  
Junho onun gösterdiği yöne döndüğünde tanıdık ama yabancı o yüzle karşılaştı. "Onu bir daha asla görmeyecektim."  
"Belli ki o seni görmek istiyor."  
Kadın onları fark ettiğinde panikle arkasını döndü ve koşmaya başladı. Kaçıyordu. Bunu anlamamak imkansızdı. Junho peşinden gitmeyecekti. 'Kaçsın' diye düşündü, '...onu bir daha asla görmeyeceğim.'  
"Anlam veremediğim bir ilişkiniz var." Wooyoung omuz silkti ve sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi ona döndü. "İçmeye gidelim mi çıkışta?"  
"Hayır, olmaz." Junho elinde olmadan kadının kapıdan çıkıp kaybolduğu tarafa bakmaya devam ediyordu. Neden yeniden geldiği merak konusuydu. Ama peşinden gitmemek konusunda gayet kararlıydı.  
"Neden? Sergiyi kutlamalıyız. İçmeye gidelim." Israrcı arkadaş elini onun omzuna koymuş kendine bakmasını sağlamaya çalışıyordu.  
"Olmaz, içemem. Yarın dersim var."


	4. Film 3

Kar yağıyordu. Beyaz taneler aşağı süzülürken Junho şapkasını çıkardı ve kahverengi kabanının cebine tıktı. Karda üşümekten korkmazdı hiç. Sadece ilk karın değil, sonrasında yağan tüm karların mucizesine inanırdı.

Mwohae'nin o fotoğrafını çektiğinden beri ilk kez kar yağıyordu. Olayın üzerinden geçen süre bir haftadan uzundu, o olayı hatırladığında kaşlarını çattı ve unutmak için kendi kendine başını iki yana salladı. Çocukların yanına bu psikolojiyle gidemezdi.

Çocukların kar hakkında ne düşündüğünü merak etti. Karın iç dünyasında ne gördüklerini... Belki gitmeden birkaç fotoğraf çekip bu dersin konusunu kar olarak belirlerdi. Zaten karda yürüyebilmek için arabasını kreşin uzağına park etmişti.

Gülümseyip karlı bir dalda tutunan minik serçeyi çekti. Serçe ondan ürkerek havalandığında Junho tam kanatlarını çırptığı anı yakalayabilmişti. Minik serçe neden güneyde değildi? Serçeyi bir süre daha izleyip saate bakmaya karar verdi. Derse yetişmek için oyalanmadan yürümeye devam etmeliydi. Adımlarını hızlandırdı ve arkasında kardan bir iz bırakarak kreşin bahçesine ilerledi.

Yarı zamanlı olarak kreşteki çocuklara resim dersi veriyordu. Her bir dersin konusu başka bir fotoğraf oluyordu ve çocuklar bu fotoğrafı beş dakika izledikten sonra fotoğrafa bakmadan onda gördüklerini çiziyorlardı. Kimi çocuk görsel ayrıntıları ortaya çıkarırken kimisi kendi hayal dünyasında yeni bir hayat kuruyordu. Ne olursa olsun Junho, sonuçları görmekten her zaman mutlu oluyordu. 'Öğretmenim, çiçeğin içindeki noktacıklar aslında Çiçekistanda yaşayan sakinler.' diyerek heyecanla çiçeğin içinde kurduğu dünyayı ona anlatan çocuklar ve taç yaprakların renğini sevdiğinden tüm kağıdı o rengi bulmak için bir palet gibi kullanan çocuklar onun neşe kaynağı oluyordu.

Ellerini ovuşturarak sıcak sınıfa adım attığında önlerinde boyalarını ve kağıtlarını hazırlamış miniklerle karşılaştı. Bu görüntü her zaman olduğu gibi gülümsetmişti onu. Aniden ön sıradan kalkan minik bir kız çocuğu elinde beceriksiz ama yaratıcı bir kedi resmiyle yanına geldi. "Öğretmenim, Mwohae'yi çizdim. Sizin için."

Teşekkür edip minik Yisoo'nun saçlarını okşadı ve resmi özenle dosyasına koyup kabanını çıkarırken tüm sınıfı yeniden selamladı. "Bugün günlerden ne?"

"Resim Çarşambası!"

Tüm sınıf bir ağızdan konuştuğunda Junho kahkaha atarak öğretmen masasının arkasına yürüdü ve boğazlı kazağının kollarını dirseklerine kadar sıyırdı. "Bugün diğerlerinden farklı olarak ne olduğunu kim söyleyecek?"

Küçük adam parmağını kaldırdığında Junho ona söz hakkı tanıdı. "Kar yağıyor, öğretmenim. Bazen kar yağar. Hava soğuk olur ve ben üşürüm."

Aniden hemen arkasındaki kız parmağını kaldırdı. "Öğretmenim biz ısınabiliriz ama dışarıda ağaçlar var. Ağaçlar kıyafetlerini giymiyor."

Junho oldukça mantıklı olan bu açıklamaya başını sallayıp haklı bulduğunu gösteren bir şekilde teşekkür etti. Arkasındaki tahtaya bir ağaç çizip yapraklarını ekledi. "Bu yapraklar aslında ağaçlar için kıyafetlerden değerli. Bu yüzden ağaçlar, yapraklar kar yağdığında üşümesinler diye onları kış gelmeden önce döküyorlar. Yapraklar üşürse ağaçlar da hasta olabilir."

Çocuklar hep bir ağızdan anladıklarına dair sesler çıkardı. Hepsi zekiydi, çocuklar sanatla beslendiğinde böyle olurdu. Çocukların doğayı izlemeye ve düşünmeye ihtiyaçları vardı. Ailelerin onları kısıtlamasına izin verilmemeliydi.

"Bugün..." dedi Junho ellerini çırpıp tahtayı silerken. "...konumuz kar."

Yeniden kalkan bir parmak Junho'ya öğrencilerinin kar konusunda heyecanlı olduğunu kanıtlıyordu. "Karlar Ülkesini izledim öğretmenim."

"Ben de!" diye yanıtladı birkaç küçük kafa daha.

"O zaman kendi Karlar Ülkemizi kuralım bugün." dedi Junho, yine kız çocukları arasında çıkması olası 'Kim Elsa olacak?' kavgasını engellemek adına.

Kamerasını sınıfın projeksiyonuna bağladı ve az önce gelirken çektiği kar fotoğraflarını açtı. Çocuklar dersin işleyişine alışkındı, hepsi pür dikkat fotoğrafları incelemeye koyulmuştu. Birçok veli en sevdikleri dersin 'Resim Çarşambası' olduğundan söz ediyor ve Lee Junho ile tanışmak istiyordu. Yine de -azınlık da olsa- resim dersini gereksiz bulan ve bunun yerine robotik kodlama dersi talep eden veliler vardı.

Yaratıcı olmayan bir çocuktan nasıl bir şey üretmesi beklenebilirdi ki?

Junho ikişer dakika arayla fotoğrafları geçerken çocukların minik akıllarında neler döndüğü konusunda sabırsızlandı. Bu dersi kendisi de çok seviyordu.

Dersin en sevdiği yanı tüm öğrencilerin sahip olduğu her tür boyayı birbiriyle paylaşmak için yuvarlak masanın ortasına dizmesiydi. Böylece çeşit çoğalıyor, aklındaki resmi yansıtmaktan kimse çekinmiyordu. Aynı zamanda paylaşmayı öğreniyorlardı. Bir boya bir başkasının elindeyken bittiğinde boyanın sahibinden önce bitiren çocuk "Sana bu kalemden alacağım, söz veririm." diyordu, "Hayır gerek yok teşekkürler, onu güzel resminde kullandın." cevabı da peşinden geliyordu. Böyle çocuklarla bir arada olduğu için kendini şanslı hissediyordu.

Onları resim yaparken izlemek güzeldi. Bir keresinde yan yana oturan iki arkadaşın kağıtlarını yan yana koyduğunda birleşen bir resim yaptığına şahit olmuştu. Bu tekniği onlara öğretmemişti. Yeni şeyler üreten ve bu yenilikleri Junho'ya öğreten küçük çocuklardı bunlar.

Fotoğraflar kapanıp herkes kağıtlarına minik çizikler çizmeye başladığında Junho, kollarını göğüsünde bağlayıp masaya yaslandı. Onları izlemeyi seviyordu. Derken kapı çalındığında, Junho duruşunu düzeltti ve boğazını temizleyip kapının ardındakine girebileceğini söyledi. Bazen sınıfın öğretmeni onları ziyaret ederdi, bazen kreşin müdürü her şeyin yolunda olup olmadığına bakmak için gelirdi.

Bugün farklıydı. Açılan kapının ardındaki zarif beden tanıdık ama yabancıydı. Junho masadan kalkıp derin ve endişeli bir nefes çekti içine. Burada olmamalıydı.

"İyi günler, Öğretmen Junho. Dersinizi böldüğüm için özür dilerim." Zarif kadın ardından kapıyı kapatarak içeri girdi ve çocuklara başıyla selam verdi.

Junho, bir saniye bile düşünmeden "Burada ne arıyorsun?" demişti. Çocukların önünde birine saygısız sözler söylemeyi elbette istemezdi ama bu kadın, bir kreşte ne arıyordu?

"Sınıfınızı ziyaret eden bir misafir olacağım."

"Öğretmenim." dedi küçük Minah parmağını kaldırıp. Junho ona döndüğünde devam etti. "Biz Resim Çarşambası'nda misafir ağırlamayız ki."

"Evet." diye küçüğü onayladı Junho yeniden kadına dönerken. "Biz Resim Çarşambası'nda misafir ağırlamayız, sınıf öğretmenimizden bile gitmesini rica ederiz. Teşekkürler Minah."

Çocukların hepsi resimlerini bırakıp sınıflarındaki yabancının kim olduğunu anlamak için oraya dikkat kesilmişken Junho sınıfa döndü. "Çocuklar siz resminizi bitirirken ben misafirimize kapıya kadar eşlik edeyim mi?"

Sınıftan gülüşmeler yükseldiğinde Junho da gülümsedi ve şaşkınlık içinde kalan kadını çekinmeden kolundan kibarca tutarak sınıftan çıkardı. "Burada ne arıyorsun, dedim."

"Elbette seni arıyorum." dedi kadın kolunu çekip. "Çocuklara karşı beni o şekilde göstermek zorunda mıydın?"

"Biz dersimizde yabancıları istemeyiz." Junho koridora bakındı. "O şeyi bir kreşe getirmediğini tahmin ediyorum."

Kadın gülüp elini başına koydu. Bu hareketi bile zarif bir şekilde yapması Junho'yu şaşkınlık içinde bırakıyordu. "Bir kreşe silahla gireceğimi nereden çıkardın?"

Junho derin bir iç çekip saçlarını karıştırdı. "Gitmeni rica ediyorum."

"İsteyerek geldiğimi sana düşündüren ne?" dedi kadın bıkkınlıkla. Bu kez o akşamki kadar sertti. Elindeki büyük dosyanın ilk sayfasını açtı ve Junho'nun göz hizasına çıkardı.

_Kim Boyoung_

_Güzel Sanatlar Fakültesi Seramik Programı Lisans_

_Çocuk Gelişimi Programı Sertifikası_

"Yok artık." Junho bunu kendi kendine söylenmişti ama zarif kadın dosyayı kapatıp kendinden emin bir şekilde saçlarını savurdu. "Resim Çarşambası'nın bir parçası olacağım, istesen de istemesen de."

"Daha fazla bu saçmalığa katlanamam." dedi Junho sert bir nefes verip. "Müdürle bunu kendim görüşeceğim, siz bugünlük gidebilirsiniz Bayan Kim çünkü derse geç kaldınız ve biz çoktan başladık."

Genç kadın da ona katlanmaktan bıkmış gibi nefes verdi ve elindeki dosyadan küçük bir kağıt çıkarıp bir şeyler yazdı. Kağıdı Junho'ya uzattığında, Junho bir an almamayı düşündü fakat bunun iyice saçma olacağını düşünüp kağıda uzandı. Bu küçük kağıt parçası bile öyle özenli kesilmişti ve üzerindeki yazılar da o kadar özenli yazılmıştı ki yeni nesil bir kartvizit olduğunu düşünebilirdi, tabii eğer önünde yazılmış olmasaydı.

Bir adres ve numara yazılıydı. Junho kaşlarını kaldırıp yeniden kadına baktı.

"Dersten sonra, akşam orada olacağım. İstersen müdürle de konuş, ne yaparsan yap ama bu akşam gel. Sana anlatmam gerekenler var."

Sınıftaki miniklerden Junho'ya Mwohae'nin resmini çizmiş olan Yisoo, kapıya Junho'nun yanında yabancı bir kadınla sınıftan çıkmasına içerlemiş bir halde bakıyordu. Junho'nun parmağında annesinin ya da babasının parmağındaki gibi bir yüzük yoktu. O zaman o kadın Junho'nun eşi olamazdı. Diğer yandan Junho'nun sevgilisi olabilirdi ama Junho sevgilisi geldiğinde onu kapıdan kovmazdı ki. Junho çok iyi kalpli biriydi ve onlar ne isterse onu yapan bir öğretmendi.

Junho kapının önünde kadınla konuşurken kapının camından ikisini görebiliyordu Yisoo. Birden ayağa kalkıp kapıya ilerledi. O kadın ne hakla Junho'nun dersini bölerdi?

"Nereye?" dedi Minah, arkadaşına yavaşça.

"Tuvalete gideceğim, sıkıştım." dedi Yisoo yüzünü ekşiterek. Kapıya hızlı adımlarla yürüyüp kapıyı açtığında Junho yaslandığı yerden az kalsın düşüyordu.

"Öğretmenim." dedi Yisoo yüzünü iyice asarak. "Benim tuvalete gitmem lazım." Yisoo'nun ifadesine dayanamadı Junho. Bu küçük kız çok tatlıydı. Kedisini düşünecek kadar tatlı hem de...

"Bayan Kim'i çağırsak iyi olur." Junho koridora bakınırken Yisoo'yu kucağına aldı. Kim Boyoung denen kadınla nasıl bitireceğini bilmediği o konuşmadan kurtulduğuna seviniyordu. O an Bayan Kim koridorun ucundan göründü. "Kadınlar tuvaletine giremem Yisoo. Seni hemen Bayan Kim'e götürmem lazım."

Junho koşarak Bayan Kim'e giderken "Özür dilerim." diye mırıldandı Yisoo. Kötü hissediyordu. Yalan söylemişti Junho'ya. Üstelik yalan söylemek kötü bir şeydi ve kimse kötü şeyleri yapan insanlardan hoşlanmazdı.

"Yisoo." Junho'nun sesi karamelli şeker kadar tatlıydı. "Özür dilemene gerek yok ki. Sen tuvaletten çıkana dek seni bekleyeceğim, tamam mı?"

Yisoo konuşmadan başını yukarı aşağı sallarken Junho durumu anlatmış, Bayan Kim ise onu kucağına alıp tuvalete götürmüştü.

****

Yol boyu saygıda kusur etmeyen, saygı eklerini asla unutmayan navigasyon sonunda saygı eki olmayan bir"Vardın." komutunu emredene kadar arabayı sakince kullanmıştı fakat şimdi belki otuz katlı bir plazanın önünde bol ışıklı şık restoranlara korkuyla bakıyordu. Vale, camın yanına yaklaştığında araba camını indirip ona adres kağıdında ismi yazılı olan restoranın burada olup olmadığını sordu.

"Elbette efendim, en ünlü restoranımızdır. Siz yemeğin keyfini çıkarırken arabanıza göz kulak olacağım."

Aldığı yanıt onu şaşırtsa da pek göz kulak olunacak bir hali olmayan arabasını arkasında bırakıp plazaya ilerledi. Gergindi, bu kadının çağırdı yerde ne aradığını bilmiyordu. Gitmesi gerektiğini ve bunun önemli olduğunu düşünerek kendi kendini ikna etmişti. Sergi açılış gecesi ölmediyse de bu gece ölecekti, sırf o fotoğrafı çektiği için...

Restoranın adının büyük parlak siyah harflerle yazdığı kapıya ulaştığında kapının hemen yanındaki resmi giyimli adam onu karşılamıştı. Junho önce kedi üzerine baktı, timberland botları, siyah kotu ve krem rengi boğazlı kazağıyla bu restorana ait durmuyordu.

"Randevunuz var mıydı?"

"Ah evet şey..." Junho bir hata yapıp gevelediğini düşündü. En azından olgun bir duruş sergileyebilmeliydi. "...Kim Boyoung?" Bunu soru sorar gibi söylemişti. 'Emin değilim ama onun adına bir randevu var mı, bir ihtimal?'

Sakin adamın gözleri bir anlığına kocaman açıldı ve adam Junho'ya kendisini takip etmesini söyleyip restoranın içine daldı. Junho bu siyah takım elbiseli adamı takip ederken bir yandan etrafına bakınıyordu fakat tüm masaları geçip bir koridora girdiğinde endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Nihayet bir kapının önünde durduklarında adam kapıyı açıp başını uzattı. "Misafiriniz geldi Bayan Han."

Adam içeriden gelen onayla çekilip Junho'nun geçmesine izin verdi. Junho, kayar kapıyı biraz daha açıp içeri girdi. Odada beklediğinden fazla insan vardı, hatta o yalnızca Kim Boyoung ile karşılaşacağını sanıyordu.

Bayan Han da kimdi? Odadaki tek kadın Kim Boyoung'du.

Memur Hwang'ı bir hafta sonra görmek yine onu şaşırtırken onun yanına, Kim Boyoung'un tam karşısına oturdu. Oturmadan önce herkese hitaben kısa bir selam vermişti, kimseyi tanıdığını da tanımak istediğini de düşünmüyordu.

"Lee Junho, ben Jang Sunwoo, seninle tanıştığımıza sevindim." dedi tanımadığı tek kişi olan orta yaşlarındaki adam. "Beni tanımıyor olabilirsin ama çocuklarımla daha önce karşılaştın, Hwang Chansung ve Han-

"Gerçek ismimi bilmek zorunda değil." Kim Boyoung, hayır Bayan Han mı demeliydi, gergince tabağının yanında duran çubuklara dokundu. Bu adam onların öz babası olmak için oldukça gençti.

"Bence bir sakıncası yok." dedi adam gülümseyerek Junho'ya bakıp. "Her neyse nereden başlayalım?"

"Sizinle tanıştığıma memnun olmadığımı söylemek herhalde kabalık olur." Junho, boğazını temizledi. "Öğrenmem gereken bir şeyler olduğu söylendiği için buraya geldim, ve sanırım şimdiden ikisini öğrendim. Birincisi Memur Hwang Chansung'un ifademi alırken en başından beri Kim Boyoung'un tarafında olduğu. İkincisi ise Kim Boyoung'un aslında gerçek biri olmadığı." Junho genç kadının gözlerine bakıp kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. "Haksız mıyım?"

"Seni evinde gördüğümden beri cesursun." Kadın pençelerini hazırlamış bir kaplan gibiydi. Nefretini gözlerinden bile okuyabiliyordu.

"Belki de suratımın ortasına bir silah doğrultmadığın içindir." Junho, dilini ısırdı ve masanın altından avuçlarını ovuşturdu. Kendini tutamamıştı, yine. Bu kadına karşı bunu kaçıncı yaşayışıydı?

Aniden kadın masanın altından bir silah çıkarıp ona doğru uzattığında Junho'dan önce yanında oturan adam tepki gösterdi. "Tatlım, lütfen. Ona kibar davranır mısın?"

Kim Boyoung, bir süre beklese de silahını indirdi ve boğazını temizleyip sakince oturdu. Junho tehlikenin geçtiğinden emin olduğu gibi arkasına yaslanmıştı.

"Her şeyden önce o bir sivil. Yeterince silah namlusu gördü."

"Açıklama yapacak mısınız?" Junho şakaklarını ovuyordu. "Kimsiniz siz?" Bunun içine istemeden dahil olmaktan bıkmıştı. Üstelik kolay kurtulacak gibi de görünmüyordu.

"Kim olduğumuzu söyledik. Ek bilgi olarak yasal yollarla iyi şeyler yaptığımızı bilsen yeterli." dedi Chansung ve omuz silkip arkasına yaslandı. "Senin için önemli olan bundan sonra ne yapacağımız."

Kim Boyoung olarak tanıdığı kadın gergindi. Ve kızgın mıydı? Junho, onun kendisine attığı nefret dolu bakışlarını hissediyordu. Nefret etmesi gereken biri varsa kendisi olmalıydı oysa...

"Boyoung güzelim, batırdığı işi bana yani 'kardeşine' devrediyor. İsmim Han Chaseol. Annelerimiz farklı ve bunca zamandır Amerika'da yaşıyordum yani karakoldaki işimi bırakıyorum ve sen de bilmiyorsun."Bir senaryo anlatıyor gibiydi ama Junho'nun bunu bilmesine gerek var mıydı?

Boğazını temizleyip oldukça memnun bir şekilde anlatmaya devam etmişti. "Çok sevgili kız kardeşim yeni işine başlıyor ve sen de müstakbel eniştem, bu akşam burada ona-"

"Ne- ne demek enişte?"

"İzin ver de bitireyim." Chansung sertçe elini masaya yasladı. "Sen bu akşam ona burada evlenme teklifi ediyorsun ve çok yakında aynı evde yaşamaya başlıyorsunuz."


	5. Film 4

Mwohae omuzlarına çıktığında bir süredir yatakta başlığa yaslanmış oturduğunun farkına varmıştı. Bu sürenin ne kadar olduğunu kestiremiyordu fakat karşı apartmanda açık ışık kalmadığına bakılırsa saat oldukça geç olmuştu.

Chansung olarak tanıdığı adam, baştan sona planlanmış o senaryoyu anlattıktan hemen sonra Kim Boyoung olarak tanıdığı kadın sağ elini kaldırıp zarif bir yüzük göstermişti.

'O yüzüğü ben seçmedim.' diye düşündü. 'O kadını ben seçmedim. Hayatıma girmesi için onu ben seçmedim.'

Aklına gelen ilk bahane, zaten bir nişanlısının olduğu yalanını söylemekti. Ama aldığı cevap "Kahvaltıda ne yediğini bile biliyoruz Lee Junho." olmuştu.

Sebep açıktı, neyse ki olabilecek en açık şekilde anlatmaya ikna olmuşlardı, hayatı tehlikedeydi. Bu kez sebebi Kim Boyoung olmasa da yine aynı fotoğraf yüzünden bazı kişilerin yeryüzünden silinmesi gerekenler listesine girmiş gibi görünüyordu. Bundan kurtulmanın tek yoluysa bu oyuna dahil olmaktı.

"Ben neden erkek kardeş olamıyorum." sonrasında durumu takip eden mızıkçılığı olmuştu. Ve karşılığında Kim Boyoung'dan "İnan bana başka yolu olsa son seçeneğim nişanlın olmak olurdu." cevabını aldığında susmuştu.

Susmuştu çünkü korkuyordu. En azından oyunda iyi taraftaydı. İyi taraf olduğuna güvendiği tarafta... Düşünmesi ve dinlenmesi gerektiği söylendiğinde eve geldi.

Bu olayın hiçbir ucunda mantık bulamıyordu. Bir kere üzerinde sadece boğazlı kazak varken pembe saten gömleği olan bir kadına evlenme teklif ettiğine kimse inanmazdı. Üstelik ders çıkışında... Sergi açılışında onu tanıdığına dair oluşan yanlış izlenimler bir artıydı fakat bu eve sığmaları mümkün değildi. Burası küçük bir stüdyoydu ve çalışma odasını, dolabı belki de kendi evinin yarısı kadar olan bir kadına feda edemezdi.

Tehlikede olduğuna inanmıştı, kabul ediyordu. Sadece silinmesi için bile bu kadar uğraşılan bir fotoğraf yüzünden öleceğine inandırmıştı zaten kendini. Eli silahlı ızbandut gibi adamların evinin etrafını sardığını düşününce ürperdi. Hayır, bir mafya saldırısına kurban gitmek için fazla masumdu.

Jang Sunwoo denen adam, devlete çalıştıklarını kanıtlayacağı sözünü vermişti. Böylece güvenini kazanmayı planladığı belliydi fakat Junho, oyun da olsa o kadınla aynı evde kalmak istemiyordu. Kim Boyoung, yaptığı hatanın karşılığı olarak tehlikeye soktuğu insanın canını korumakla görevlendirilmişti. Bu sırada yürütülmesi gereken oyundan bu dört kişi dışında kimsenin haberi olmamalıydı.

Telefonuna gelen bildirimle dikkatini dağıttı ve tanımadığı kullanıcı adından gelen etiketlenme bildirimini açtı. Instagram'ı sık kullanmazdı ve arkadaşları tarafından sadece çekilişlere etiketlenen bir adamdı.

Karşısına çıkan fotoğrafta bir emoji dışında açıklama yoktu. Yüklenmesini beklerken kullanıcı adını bir kez daha okudu. 'kimby87'

Kim Boyoung?

Karşısındaki el ve zarif parmaklar, yüzük parmağındaki ince ama gösterişli yüzükle sanki en başından beri birlikteymiş gibi duruyordu. Bu yüzüğü tanıyordu elbette, akşam gördüğü yüzüktü. Sözde evlenme teklifini yaptığı yüzüktü. Ve tam da yüzüğün ortasında işte kendisi etiketiydi.

Aceleyle profile girdi, daha önce görmese de yıllardır fotoğraf paylaşıyor gibiydi ve yüzlerce takipçisi vardı. Üstelik kendisi onlardan biriydi. Bilgisayarla yapılması mümkün olmayan bir şey yokmuş gibi hissediyordu. Kim Boyoung da kendisini takip ediyor görünüyordu üstelik Junho beğendiğini asla hatırlamasa da onun birçok fotoğrafını beğenmişti.

Belli ki ikisini uzun zamandır tanışıyor gibi göstermeye çalışıyorlardı. Bilmeyen biri için yeterince ikna ediciydi. Bunu Wooyoung'a nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu.

Elinde çalan telefonu bekletmeden yanıtladı. Kim olduğunu zaten tahmin edebiliyordu, bakmasına gerek olmamıştı.

"Fotoğrafı beğen." dedi soğuk ses. "Ben de hoşlanmıyorum, sadece uyum sağla."

"Yani..." Junho duraksadı ve yutkundu. "...arkadaşlarıma evleniyorum diye haber falan mı vereyim."

"Evet, bu kadar zeki olduğunu bilmiyordum. Onlara çok önceden tanıştığımızı ve yakın zamanda yollarımızın kesiştiğini söyle."

"Bir dakika hatta başka biri var." dedi Junho telefonu kulağına bildirim verirken. Arayanın ismini kontrol ettiğinde umursamadan Boyoung'un aramasını sonlandırıp yeni aramayı yanıtladı. "Wooyoung-"

"Sen adi şe-"

"Küfretme!" Junho onu sertçe durdurduğunda Wooyoung nefes nefese devam etti. "Bir daha görmeyeceğim birisi." Junho'yu taklit ediyordu. "Birisi dediğin kadınla nişanlanıyorsun ve benim bu durumdan şans eseri keşfet sayfasında o kadının seni etiketlediği fotoğrafı görerek haberim oluyor."

'Ben bundan daha ilginç bir yolla öğrendim.' dedi Junho içinden. Bunu ona anlatabilmeyi isterdi. Ama oyuna dahil olmak zorundaydı. Çoktan başlamıştı.

"Her şey..." derin bir nefes aldı. "Her şey çok hızlı oldu, aslında çok eskiden tanıdığım biri ve biz tekrar karşılaşınca... Bir şeyler oluverdi işte Wooyung." Bu kadar bile duygusal konuşabileceğini, ses tonunu oyuna uydurabileceğini düşünmemişti.

"Daha sonra stüdyoda bana her şeyi anlatırsın." Wooyoung ikna olduğunda böyle yapardı. "Önce bana anlatmalıydın..."

"Üzgünüm, kendimden bile beklemiyordum bunu." Junho dudaklarını dişledi. En yakın arkadaşı olarak kim bilir aklında nasıl teklif planları dönüyordu. Pekala, bir sevgilisi bile olmadığı için bir fikir şimdilik dönmemiş olabilirdi ama Wooyoung'u tanıyordu. Yardım etmek isteyeceğine emindi.

"Tamam, tamam... Yarın sabah stüdyoda görüşürüz."

Bu stüdyoda görüşmelerin ne zaman biteceğini merak ederek aramayı sonlandırdığında derin bir nefes aldı ve telefonda son aramalar kısmında duran sondan ikinci numaraya tıkladı. Onu ne diye kaydetmeliydi?

Kim Boyoung.

Sildi.

Boyoung.

Yine sildi.

Bo- Duraksadı.

Bayan Han.

Derin bir iç çekti.

Sevgilim-

Hayır, hayır.

Hayatım.

Kesinlikle saçmaydı.

Kim Boyoung.

Harika. Bu iyiydi.

Kim Boyoung.

Telefonu yüzüstü bırakıp gözlerini kapatmıştı ki fotoğrafı beğenmesi gerektiği aklına geldi ve tekrar uygulamayı açtı. Yorum yazmalı mıydı? Belki sadece bir kalp... Kırmızı bir kalp koyup yorumu gönderdi ve yeniden telefonu yüzüstü bıraktı.

En yakın fırsatta Boyoung'dan peşinde olan adamlar hakkında bilgi almalıydı. Bildiği tek şey, Boyoung'un devlet tarafından onların arasına yerleştirilen bir ajan olduğuydu fakat onlar Boyoung'u kendi ajanları gibi kullandıklarını sanıyordu. İkili oynuyordu. Bu görevi Chansung'a devretmekten mutsuz olduğu ortadaydı.

Yeniden titreşen telefonu bildirime bakmak için eline aldı.

(junhoseyo) kimby87 : bana bir fotoğrafını atabilir misin?   
Gülümsemen gerekli  
Çünkü paylaşmalıyım insanlar merak ediyor  
Başka bir sebebi yok  
Gülümseyen bir fotoğrafını at.

Junho, cevap vermeden kamerayı açtı ve iyi bir ışık bulup gülümsemeye çalıştı. Neyse ki bir fotoğrafı nasıl iyi göstereceği konusunda uzmandı. Yoksa bu fotoğraf rengi atmış ve midesi stresten bulanan bir adamın fotoğrafı olabilirdi.

Ama fotoğraftaki adam gülümsüyordu. Gözleri bile... Büyük başarı.

Zaman kaybetmeden çektiği fotoğrafı ona gönderdi ve iç çekip bir cevap bekledi. Onun yerine hikaye etiketi bildirimi geldiğinde kaşlarını kaldırmıştı.

'Erkeğimi merak ediyordunuz.'

Erkeğimmiş.

O böyle bir kadın değildi ki... Nasıl bir oyunun içindelerdi? Nasıl bir kadını oynuyordu? Hepsini öğrenmeliydi. Yapacaksa hakkıyla yapmalıydı, ki yapmaktan başka çaresi yoktu.

Sızlanarak yüzünü elleriyle kapattı ve başını yastığa attı fakat yanlışlıkla yatak başlığına çarpmıştı. Ağrıyan yeri tutarak yeniden sızlandı ve telefonuna yağan tebrik bildirimlerini umursamadan uzanmaya çalıştı. Bu günlerde insanlar her şeyi sosyal medyadan öğreniyor ve konuşuyordu. Korkunç.

Belki Kim Boyoung'un da aslında yapmaya çalıştığı buydu. Sosyal medyada her şeyini ortaya koyan biri gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu. Junho, ilk kez onun için üzüldüğünü hissetti fakat hemen kendini toparladı. Kendisini bu işin içine sokan o kadındı, onun için üzülmek istemiyordu.

O an aklına gelen ayrıntıyla irkildi ve doğrulup kocaman açtığı ağzını kapatarak telefonuna uzandı. "Olmaz, olamaz." Söylenmeye devam ederken gelen mesajlardan birinin herhangi bir akrabasına ait olmadığından emin olmaya çalışıyordu. "Anneme ne söyleyeceğim?"

Fazla paniklediğini farkına varıp sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Yaşlı insanlar erken uyurdu, görmüş olamazlardı, olmamalılardı. Annesi bunu Junho'dan öğrenmeliydi. Onu tanıştırmadığı bir kadınla nişanlandığı için nasıl cezalandırılacağını hayal etmeye çalıştı fakat hayal gücü buna yeterli değildi. Dudaklarından bir küfür mırıldanıp bildirimlere geri döndü ve büyük teyzeleriyle birlikte kurulmuş olan bir kakaotalk grubu bildirimiyle karşılaştı.

"Junho nişanlandı mı? Soo-ya?"

*fotoğraf*

"Kız güzelmiş, ama tanımıyorum kim bu Soo-ya?"

"Soo-ya, neden gelininle beni tanıştırmadın?"

"Beni de tanıştırmadı. Junho'nun bezini bağladığımı biliyorum Aigoo, o kadar büyümüş mü?"

"Onu şehirde yalnız bırakırsan sana tanımadığın bir kız getirir. Böyle olacağı belliydi."

"Bulgogi yapmayı biliyor muymuş?"

Parmaklarını klavyede gezdirdi. "Bu grup da ne böyle teyze?"

Komşu teyzeler de gruba nasıl dahil olmuştu bilmiyordu fakat panikle saçlarını karıştırdığında mesajların yanındaki okumamış kişi sayısı silindi. Herkes okuduğuna göre artık annesinin haberi vardı. Saniyesinde ekranda beliren "Kraliçe" yazısı yutkunmasına sebep oldu. İçinden üçe kadar saydı ve yatakta dizleri üstünde doğrulup yanıtlamadan önce boğazını temizledi. "A-ah, anneciğim-"

"Güzel kız bulmuşsun." Duymayı hiç de beklemediği sevinç dolu ses çakılıp kalmasına sebep olurken az kalsın tükürüğünde boğuluyordu. Öksürüp kendi göğüsünü yumrukladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Öyle mi? Yani anne kızmadın mı?"

"Evde kalacaksın diye korkuyordum." dedi yaşlı kadın yakınarak. "Bir hafta sonu onu buraya getir ve düzgünce tanıştır. Komşulara rezil oluyorsun." Biraz kızmaya başlamıştı evet ama en azından nişanlandığı için değildi.

"Anne- şey çok geç oldu uyumayacak mısın?"

"Bu işten kolay sıyrılamazsın." dedi yaşlı kadın yeniden yumuşak ses tonuna dönmeden önce. "Evde kalmayacağına sevindim. İyi geceler Junho-ya."

"İyi geceler anne." Telefonu kapattığında derin bir nefes verdi. Yaşlı teyzeler sosyal medyayı kendinden daha iyi kullanmayı nasıl başarıyordu bilmiyordu.

Kim Boyoung ile bir ara Ilsan ziyaretini konuşmalıydı.


	6. Film 5

Temizlik günü.

Junho için ayrı bir anlamı daha vardı. Düzenleme günü.

Poloraid fotoğraflarını düzenleyip kutulara dizer, eski filmli makinesi ile çekip bastığı fotoğrafları bir düzene koyar, tüm malzemelerini temizlerdi. Bunu yaparken elinde olmadan da olsa tüm çalışma odası ayağa kalkardı.

O günden sonra Kim Boyoung'la konuşmamıştı. Gerçeklerden kaçmak gibiydi. Aslında gerçekmiş gibi davranılması gerekenlerden kaçmak olduğunu söylemek daha doğru olurdu tabii.

Nişanlanmış bir adam nasıl davranmalıydı? Kim Boyoung'un bu fotoğrafı sakladığı adamlar ne kadar tehlikeliydi ki bu oyunu oynamak zorundalardı? Çılgınca bir ayrılık hikayesi yazsalar ve oynasalar inandırıcı olmaz mıydı?

Fotoğrafları düzenlemeyi bitirdiğinde kutuları çalışma masasının altına özenle dizdi ve çöpe atacağı kağıt parçaları ile oynamaya başlayan Mwohae'nin kulaklarını okşadı. "Baban dağınık bir adam değil mi Hae-ya?" Kendi kendine gülüp eğildi ve kedisinin kulağına bir öpücük bırakıp kağıt parçalarını bir poşete doldurmaya başladı. Bundan mutlu olmayan Mwohae patileri ile onu engellemeye çalışırken Junho kıkırtıyla gülmüş ve onu kucağına alıp engellemeye çalışmıştı.

En sonunda sıkıştırılmaktan pek hoşlanmayan kedi kollarından kurtulup gittiğinde yüzündeki gülümsemeyle çöpleri poşete toplamayı bitirdi ve ayağa kalktı. Fotoğrafları düzenlerken bir sonraki ders için çocuklarla paylaşacağı şeyler bile bulmuştu bu yüzden geçirdiği günü bir kazanç olarak görüyordu.

Öte yandan, kreş müdürü ile Resim Çarşambası konusunu konuşmuştu ve akşamında yaşanan olaylardan sonra Kim Boyoung'un seramik yapmak için Resim Çarşambası'na dahil olması dışında bir seçenek yoktu. Bu tatlı çiftin beraber öğrencilere resim dersi vermesi sevimli bir durum gibiydi.

Çöp poşetlerini kapının önündeki kutulara içeriklerine göre bölüştürerek koydu ve eve dönüp derin bir nefes alarak ikinci çalışma odası olarak kullandığı oturma odasına geçip koltuğa oturdu. Şimdi dinlenmesine yardımcı olacak bir film izlemek fena olmazdı. Hafta sonunu evde geçirdiği bu günlerin en sevdiği yanı buydu. Eğer tam da şimdi açtığı film evinin kapı şifresi sesiyle bölünmeseydi daha mutlu ve huzurlu hissedebilirdi. Yerinden kalkıp evin kapısına ulaştığında görmeyi beklediği yüzle karşılaşmak tüm bedenine bir huzursuzluk yayılmasına sebep oluyordu. Bu duruma alışmalıydı belki ama şifresini değiştirmemiş miydi?

"Şifreni değiştireceğini biliyordum." dedi kadın elindeki çantayı kapının yanına bırakırken. "Tahmin etmesi zor olmadı, yeni şifremizi ben koyacağım."

Junho ağzını dahi açmadı. Şifresini nasıl tahmin edebildiğini sormayacaktı, bunu duymaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Bu kadının sınırları yoktu ve sınırları olmayan biriyle yaşamak düşüncesi bile korkunçtu.

"Oh, hoş geldin." verebildiği tek tepki olmuştu. Yeterince isteksiz ve huzursuz fakat 'Kesinlikle beni şaşırtmadın.' ses tonuna sahip bir karşılamaydı bu.

Hiçbir şey söylemeden yeni şifreyi düzenlemeye başlayan kadına bu kez kısa bir hayret içinde bakış gönderdi ve ardından çalışma odasına ilerledi. "Ev sahibine ihtiyacın olursa hani..."

"Hayır, teşekkürler. Temiz ve düzenli görünüyor."

Junho, ağzını açtı ve arkasını dönmek için duraksadı fakat vazgeçti. "Şimdilik." Evi şimdilik düzenliydi çünkü temizlemeyi az önce bitirmişti. Bu kadınla aynı evin içinde tuhaf bir duruma çekileceğini sezdi, hayır çarpmak üzere olduğu kocaman bir buz dağı gibi karşısındaydı bu gerçek.

"Seninle bu oyunu konuşmam gerek." Kollarını göğüsünde birleştirmiş, nihayet arkasını dönmüş Kim Boyoung'a bakıyordu. Etraflıca konuşmalıydı rolünü, yoksa çuvallayacağından adı gibi emindi.

"Bu akşam bir davet var." dedi Boyoung pek oralı değil gibi. "Şık giyinmeyi bilir misin? Sergi açılışına bakılırsa bu konuda bilgin yok."

"Tam olarak nerede tanışıktık? Nasıl aşık olduk?" Junho, konunun üzerine gitmek konusunda kararlıydı ne de olsa artık Kim Boyoung denkleminin eşitliği ölüm değildi. En sonunda Boyoung tam karşısında durdu ve parmağıyla omzuna dokundu. İlk kez gözlerine bu kadar yakından baktığını hissetti Junho, bu alışık olduğu bir şey değildi. Gözlerini o akşam da görmüştü, soğuktu, tehditkardı. O gözlere bakmak o akşam için bir ceylanın kendisini avlamak üzere olan bir aslana bakması gibiydi. Şimdi daha farklıydı, yine av olduğunu hissediyordu ama avlanacağı konu sanki bir aslan tarafından yenmekten daha caniydi bu kez.

"Gördün mü? Kimse hikayeleri dinlemez." Boyoung gözlerine aslanı döndürürken alaycı bir tavırla gülümsedi. "Sana böyle bakmam yeterli. İyi oyuncuyumdur." Omuzlarındaki işaret parmağını ittirmiş ve Junho'nun hazırlıksız yakalanıp sarsılmasına sebep olmuştu. "Sen zaten açıklanamaz bir şekilde bakıyorsun bana. Eh, yeterince inandırıcı."

Junho yutkundu ve kendini Boyoung'un sağladığı sarsıntıdan kurtardı. Nefret. Doğru cevap nefretti. Ona nefretle bakıyordu. Hiç beklemediği bir anda hayatına burnunu soktuğu için ondan nefret ediyordu.

"Yine de tutarlı olmamız gerek." Boyoung devam etti. "Senin okulundan sahte lisans belgem var, okuldaki toy aşıklar oluruz. Yıllar sonra serginde karşılaşırız ve sen de bom." Konuşurken arkasını dönmüş eve göz atıyordu.

Junho anladığını belirten bir şekilde başını sallayıp onu onayladığında bacaklarında yumuşacık tüylerin sürtünmesini hissetti. "Oh, babacığım." Eğilip Mwohae'yi kucağına aldığında Boyoung'un bir adım geri gittiğini fark etmişti.

"Onun bir odası, kutusu falan var mı?" dedi Boyoung telaşla. Kediden korktuğunu belli etmek istemese de Junho anında farkına varmış ve yüzüne sinsi bir gülümseme yerleştirmişti. Bunu kullanabilirdi elbette.

"Onun adı Mwohae, ve hayır nerede isterse orada uyur, gezer ve oynar."

Boyoung gözlerini kıstı ve omuzlarını kaskatı gerdi. "Mwohae demek, tanıştığıma memnun oldum bayım."

"O bir dişi." dedi Junho boğazını temizleyip. "Benim kızım."

****

Junho masanın etrafındaki ciddi adamlara bakıp kravatını gevşetti. Hayatını bir kez daha sorguladığı o ana gelmiş gibi hissediyordu. Bir yudum su daha içmek için bardağına uzandı ve etrafa bakındı.

"Junho-ssi," karşısındaki iyi giyimli adam kendisine seslendiğinde elindeki bardakla ona döndü. "...ne iş yapıyorum demiştiniz?"

"Fotoğrafçıyım." Junho tereddütle cevaplamıştı. Masadaki herkesin bir şirketin başında olduğuna yemin edebilirdi.

"Söylemek istediğim... Fotoğraf makinelerinin mi parçaların mı ticaretini yapıyorsunuz? Yoksa üretim mi?" Adam anlamamış gibi yaparak sırf üzerine gitmek için ısrar ederken Junho bir yudum daha su almaya yeltenmişti fakat o yudumda az kalsın boğulmak üzereyken Boyoung araya girdi. "Hayır, o gerçek bir fotoğrafçı."

Junho toparlanıp boğazını temizledi ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. "Arkadaşımla ortak olarak bir stüdyonun sahibiyim. Geçtiğimiz ay bir sergi açtım." Kendisini sözlü özgeçmiş sunduğu bir görüşmede gibi hissediyordu. Masadaki insanlar kaşlarını kaldırarak kendisine bakarken ne düşündüklerini tahmin etmeye çalıştı.

Buraya ait değildi. Nefes alması gerekiyordu.

Konuyu değiştirmek için karşısındaki genç kadınla konuşmaya başlayan Boyoung'a bir süre dikkatini çekebilmek adına baktı. Boyoung doğaldı, onu gerçekten tanımıyor olsa pamuk gibi olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Karşısındaki kadına gülümseyişinin sahte olduğunu bilse bile bunu nasıl bu kadar doğal gösterebildiğini merak ediyordu. Boyoung her ne konuştularsa başıyla onaylayıp gülümseyerek konuşmayı bitirdiğinde Junho çekinerek dudaklarını araladı ve onun kulağına eğildi. "Ben çok daraldım, nefes almak için çıkacağım."

Boyoung'un önce kaşları çatıldı fakat bu akşam yemekte herkesin ikisini izlediğini bildiği için sanki ona tatlı şeyler fısıldıyormuş gibi gülümsedi. "Hayır, bir yere gidemezsin."

"Gerçekten panik oldum. Lütfen, şu balkona kadar gideceğim." Junho'nun ısrarı üzerine Boyoung, balkona bir bakış attı, kadınlar tuvaleti için gidilen yoldan rahatlıkla gözlenebilirdi. "Pekala, izin isteyip kalk."

Amerika'dan dönen erkek kardeş Han Chaseol, ikisinin ne konuştuğunu duymaya çalışır gibi onlara bakıyordu. Boyoung'a bu akşam olmasının şart olmadığını söylese de Boyoung, Junho'nun buna alışması gerektiği konusunda ısrar ederek kendisini dinlememişti. Sonuçta üzerinde baskı uygulamaya çalışan insanların onu bunalttığının Chansung da farkındaydı.

Junho ceketinin önünü düzelterek kalktı ve masaya gülümsedi. "İzninizle." demişti sandalyeden kurtulup. Balkona doğru yol almak için arkasını döndüğünde derin bir nefes saldı. Bu düşündüğünden daha yorucu bir akşam oluyordu.

Buraya gelmeden önce kendisine bir takım elbise almak için uğradıkları mağazada Boyoung, bu akşamki masada hem tehlikeli adamların hem de tehlikeden habersiz masum insanların olacağını söylemişti. Hangisinin tehlikeli olduğunu bilmiyor olmak bile kendini Rus ruletindeymiş gibi hissettirmeye yetiyordu.

Balkona ulaşıp derin bir nefes aldığında arkasından bir adamın gelip yanında dikildiğini fark etti. Adam elini uzatıp dostça gülümsemişti. Yine de Junho onun tehlikeli olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Tereddütlü ifadesinden vazgeçmeden elini sıktı.

"Kim Minjun." dedi yakışıklı adam, ardından gökyüzüne dönüp gülümsemesini gökyüzüne sundu. "İçeride masadaki herkesin ismini aklında tutmakta zorlanmış olmalısın."

"Lee Junho." Ne yapacağını bilmeden o da gökyüzünü incelemeye koyuldu. "Memnun oldum Kim Minjun."

"Boyoung'u..." dedi Minjun aniden konuya girerek. Bakışlarını gökyüzünü inceleyen Junho'ya indirdiğinde Junho da gergin bir ifadeyle yutkundu. "...Boyoung'u etkilemiş olman takdire şayan."

Junho ağzını açmaktan korkuyordu. Yanlış bir şey söylediğinde her şeyin batacağını biliyordu. Masadaki insanların biri kadar bile yakışıklı değildi, asıl konuyu anlamıştı. Boyoung, bu zengin çocukların arasında potansiyel gelin adayı olmalıydı ve şimdi dışarıdan bir fotoğrafçı gelip onu onların elinden almıştı.

"Onu etkilemekten söz ederken neyi ima ediyorsunuz?" deyiverdi bir cesaretle. "Onu kandırdım mı?" Söylediği şey komikmiş gibi gülüp devam etti. "Sevgi öyle değildir Minjun-ssi, parayla yada güzellikle alınamaz."

Ama ölüm korkusuna her şey yapılır işte.

"Eniştem doğru söylüyor." Omzunda hissettiği el aynı anda güveni hissetmesine sebep olurken Junho, Chansung'a geldiği için gözleriyle teşekkür ediyordu. "Ablam tek başına bunca yükü üstlenmekten yorulmuştu, hem de bu yaşta çokça sorumluluk... Ona dinlenmesi için fırsat verdiğimde enişteme de konuyu açtım." Junho onun anlattığı konuyu bilmese de biliyormuş gibi başıyla onayladı. "İkisi biraz hayatın tadını çıkarırken sıkıcı işlerle ben ilgileneceğim fena mı?" Chansung güldüğünde onunla beraber Junho ve Minjun da gülmüştü.

"Boyoung bize hiç erkek arkadaşından bahsetmedi." dedi Minjun yine bir üstünlük kurma çabasıyla. "Erkek arkadaşı olmadığını sanıyordum."

"Ablam bu konuları konuşmayı sevmez." Chansung gülümsedi ve ikisine kapıyı gösterdi. "Masaya mı dönsek?"

Junho yeniden gergince masaya dönerken kadınlar tuvaletinden dönen Boyoung ile karşılaştı ve ona tuhaf denilebilecek bir gülümseme sundu. Bitsin istiyordu artık. Eve gidip Mwohae'ye sarılarak uyumaya ihtiyacı vardı.

****

Boyoung, klasik arabanın direksiyonunu parmakları arasında kaydırırken Junho başını cama yaslamış onu izliyordu. Yemekten minimum arıza ile ayrıldığı için rahatlamıştı ama bunun sadece başlangıç olduğunu düşünmek bile bedenindeki her yerin gerilmesine sebep oluyordu.

Genç kadının kullandığı klasik araba kendininkinden eskiydi ancak bir o kadar da pahalı olmalıydı. Junho klasik bir ithal arabayı düşünmek şöyle dursun güncel bir ithal araba almayı bile düşünemezdi.

"Boyoung."

"Hm."

Genç kadın çabucak bitmesini diler gibi yanıtladığında kendini çok şey sorduğu için azar yiyen çocuklar gibi hissetmişti. "Söylemem gereken bir şey var."

"Söyle." dedi Boyoung bıkkınca.

"Annem seni görmek istiyor." Junho yavaşça, onu ölçerek söylemişti. Bir süre tepki bekleyerek yüzüne baktı ardından dudaklarını dişledi. "Bilirsin-"

"Tamam, gideriz. Nerede oturuyor, bir akşam yemeğe-"

"Ilsan." Junho parmaklarıyla cama sessiz bir ritim tutuyordu. "Ilsan'da küçük bir mahallede oturuyor. Hafta sonu için kalmaya gitmemizi istiyor."

"Pekala önümüzdeki hafta sonu gidelim." Boyoung kabul etmek zorundaydı. Bir elini direksiyondan çekip saçlarını alnından geri attı. Gergindi, Junho anlayabiliyordu.

"Yemek nasıldı?" dedi Junho tereddütle. "Yani... Sence iyi miydi?"

Boyoung, ona sormadan evin yolunu bulabiliyordu. "Kim Minjun vakası dışında iyiydi, evet."

"Nasıl bir kadını oynuyorsun?" Junho aniden yakındı. "Daha olgun biri olmanı beklerdim. Oldu olacak bana oppa deseydin."

"Oppa da nereden çıktı?" Boyoung çantasından garaj kumandasını çıkardı ve düğmeye basıp kapının açılmasını beklerken ona döndü. "Noonanım senin, Noonan."

"Ne?" Junho gözlerini kırpıştırıp şaşkınca ona bakarken Boyoung arabayı park ediyordu.

"Üç yaş büyüğüm senden. Çok istiyorsan o mevzuları, o halde bana Noona de." Arabayı durdurup Junho'ya döndüğünde iç çekti. "Bakma öyle, kendimden küçük erkekler ilgimi çekmiyor."

Junho şaşkın bakışlarını kesip derin bir iç çekti ve başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır, hayır iyiyiz böyle. Noona olmaz."


	7. Film 6

Burnunda hissettiği ıslaklıkla Junho gözlerini araladı. Mwohae, tıpkı birçok kedinin yaptığı gibi, her gece en az iki kez onun uyuyup uyumadığını kontrol etmek için ıslak burnunu onunkine dokundururdu. Kediler uyuyan sahiplerinin ölmediğini kontrol etmek için yapıyordu bunu. Eğer yorgun olduğu için gözlerini aralamazsa o gözlerini açana kadar yanaklarına pati atmaya devam ederdi.

Gözlerini araladığı an kedinin bir şey olmamış gibi arkasını dönüp gitmesine gülümsedi ve nereye gittiğine bakmak için biraz doğruldu. Mwohae odadan çıktığı an aklına gelen şeyle ayağa fırladı.

Minik adımlarla odadan çıktı ve içeride Boyoung için yaptığı yatağa göz attı. Hiç bozulmamış olan yatakla karşılaştığında, bilekleri yerde sürünen pijamasıyla esneyerek içeri girdi ve koltukta uyuyan Boyoung'a bakarak lambaderi açtı. Bacaklarına sürtünen kediyi kucağına alıp okşayarak koltukta oturur pozisyonda uyumuş kadını izledi.

Evinde bir yabancıyla olma fikri tuhaftı ancak onun huzursuz olduğunu düşünmek daha tuhaftı.

Kim Boyoung, onun için yaptığı yatağa dokunmamıştı bile, üstelik elinde bir tabancayla uyuyakalmıştı. Kendi kendine güldü, odaya girdiğini fark etmeyecek kadar derin uyuyan bu kadının bir de elinde tabancayla uyumasını komik bulmuştu. Lambaderi kapattı ve kucağındaki Mwohae ile odasına geri döndü. "Boyoung noonanın ölüp ölmediğini kontrol etmek yok kızım."

Boyoung, Junho odadan çıkarken gözlerini araladı. Neyi kastettiğini bilmese de kediyle kendi başına muhattap olmak zorunda olmadığı için kendini şanslı hissediyordu.

****

Okuldaki ilk gün gibi hissediyordu. Boyoung'la geçireceği ilk dersin nasıl geçeceğini bilmiyordu. Çocukların onu nasıl karşılayacağı da ayrı bir konuydu. Minik parmaklarını kil hamurunda gezdirdiklerini büyük bir keyifle hayal ediyordu elbette ama konu sadece bu değildi ki. Çocuklar daha önce bu derste Junho dışında kimseyle vakit geçirmemişti.

Kısa düşünün ardından başına rastgele doladığı bir havluyla banyodan çıktı. Üzerini banyoda giyinmeyi tercih etmişti. Evde bir yabancı varken odasında bile güvende hissetmiyordu. Mutfaktaki kokular bir batı kahvaltısının habercisi olurken Junho normal şartlarda okulda dersi olduğu günler sadece kahvaltılık gevrek yediğini düşündü. Başını mutfaktan içeri uzattığında saçlarını sıkıca bir at kuyruğu yapmış, sade kırmızı bir kazak ve lacivert kotla ilk kez bu kadar şade gördüğü kadınla karşılaşmıştı. Genellikle üzerinde gördüğü titiz ve özenli kıyafetlerin aksine daha kendisi gibiydi. Junho gibiydi. Belki bir kreş öğretmeni.

"Söylesene gerçekten oyunculuk eğitimi falan mı aldın?" dedi pankeklere göz atıp. Pek pankek sevdiğini söyleyemezdi, belki kırmızı meyveli kahvaltılık gevreğini tercih edebilirdi yine.

"Sana da günaydın Junho." Boyoung ona arkasını dönmeden konuştuğunda Junho saçlarını kurulayarak mutfaktan çıkıyordu. Arkasını dönüp karşılaştığı manzara onu hayrete düşürürken sakin kalmaya çalıştı. "Mutfakta saçlarını mı kuruluyorsun?"

Junho duraksadı ve arkasını dönüp omuz silkti. "Evet."

Yanıt almayı beklemeyen Boyoung açık kalmış ağzıyla bir süre ona baktı ve sonra başını sallayıp işine döndü. Ciddi miydi yoksa onunla alay mı ediyordu bilmiyordu fakat şu konuda fikirleri netti ki Junho dağınık ve zor bir adamdı.

Kahvaltı sessizdi. Konuşmayan iki insanın karşılıklı oturması gibiydi. İkisi de bir insanın yemesi gereken miktarın yarısını anca yemişti. Ve asla konuşmamışlardı.

****

"Eğer ellerinizi böyle bir kediyi seviyormuş gibi dokundurursanız dönerken şekil alacaktır." Boyoung, sanki Junho'nun tanıdığı kadın değilmiş gibi elini ıslak kilin üzerinde kaydırırken tüm dikkatini ıslak kil parçasına vermişti. Etrafına toplanmış olan çocuklarla birlikte bir yer tezgahının etrafında bağdaş kurmuş oturuyorlardı. Bu görüntü minik çocukları için düşünüldüğünde Junho için göz yaşartacak kadar güzeldi fakat Boyoung ve onun kim olduğunu bilmesi bu durumu değiştiriyordu.

Yisoo yerinden kalkmadan kollarını göğüsüne bağlamış başını önüne eğmişti. Junho onu fark ettiği zaman kaşlarını çattı ve Boyoung'u etrafında çocukların toplandığı tezgahta yalnız bırakarak onun yanına ilerledi. "Yisoo-yah, nasılsın?"

"Öğretmenim?" Yisoo hemen başını kaldırıp kollarını sarılmak için Junho'ya uzattı. Junho diğer çocuklara bir bakış atıp ona sarıldı ve başını omzuna yaslamasını sağladı. "Sorun nedir Yisoo?"

Yisoo biraz canı sıkılarak iç çekti. Ona söylemek istemiyordu. Başka bir öğretmeni bu derste istemediğini söylerse Junho'nun ona kıracağından korkuyordu.

"Yisoo, sen neden Boyoung öğretmenle seramik yapmaya gitmedin?" dedi Junho sınıf tahtasının yakınında bulunan tezgahı gösterip. Yisoo ile şimdi sınıfın en uzak köşesindeki masanın yanındalardı. "Hasta mı hissediyorsun? Anneni arayalım mı?"

Küçük kız başını iki yana sallayıp ona biraz daha sarıldı, kimsenin onu duymasını istemiyordu. "Ben seramik yapmak istemiyorum. Resim çizmeyi seviyorum."

Junho gülümseyip kucağında omunla ayağa kalktı ve diğerlerine doğru bir adım attı. "Eğer benim için seramik yapmayı bir kez denersen seveceğine eminim Yisoo."

Böyleydi işte, Junho o kadar iyi bir adamdı ki Yisoo yine onun tatlı sesine kanıp başını sallayarak onu onayladı ve kucağından indiği gibi arkadaşlarının yanındaki yerini aldı. Önce çekingen bakışlar atsa da biraz sonra seramiğe olan ilgisi artmış ve Boyoung öğretmenin sihirli ellerinin kile dokunuşunu dikkatle izlemeye başlamıştı.

Junho o gün çocuklar için ulusal sanat müzesinden çektiği bir fotoğrafı getirdi. Birkaç modern heykelin girdiği kareyi yine resim derslerinde olduğu gibi izlemelerine izin verdi ve ardından fotoğrafı kapatıp akıllarında kalanları oyun hamurlarıyla yapmalarını istedi. Bu ilk seramik dersiydi, çocuklar kille yeni tanışmıştı ve beceri kazanmak için önce oyun hamurlarıyla oynamaları gerekiyordu.

Çocukların minik parmakları oyun hamurlarını yoğururken ve onlara şekiller verirken Junho gülümseyerek Boyoung'un yanına oturdu ve onları izledi. "Ortaya harikalar çıkarıyorlar güven bana."

"Onların yerinde olmak isterdim." dedi Boyoung iç çekip arkasına yaslanırken. Junho bir şey söylemedi, sadece çocukları izlemeye devam etti. Derste dikkatini dağıtmak istemiyordu. Zaten yalnız işlemeyi sevdiği bu derse bir öğretmen daha eklenmişken bir de dikkatini dağıtmamalıydı.

Ders bitiminde kuruması için tüm heykelcikleri birlikte dolapların üstüne özenle dizdiler. Junho onları özellikle çok güneş görüp çatlamayacakları yerlere koymaya dikkat etmişti.

Erimeyen karların üstüne yağmaya başlayan yeni karlar havada süzülürken Junho paltosunun önünü kapattı ve arabaya çoktan geçmiş olan Boyoung'a camı açması için tıklattı. "Stüdyoya uğramam gerekiyor. Sen git, ben oradan eve gelirim."

"Bin." dedi Boyoung camı kapatırken, onu yalnız bırakmayacak gibi görünüyordu. Junho pes edip arabaya bindi ve başka bir konuşmaya fırsat vermeden stüdyonun yolunu tarif etti. Bu kadın görevini hakkıyla yerine getirmeye programlanmış gibiydi.

Araba stüdyonun önünde durduğunda Junho ona arabada bekleyebileceğini söylemek için döndü fakat bakışlarıyla karşılaştığında bunun asla olmayacağını anlayıp arabandan indi.

"Junho!"

Stüdyonun kapısından Wooyoung'un sesini duyduğunda iç çekip elini başına koydu.

"Gelmeyeceksin sandım, neredesin sen?" Wooyoung, Junho'nun elinden tuttuğu gibi onu içeri sürüklemeye başlamıştı ki arabandan inen Boyoung'un fark edip duraksadı. "Hoşgeldiniz. İçeride bekleyebilirsiniz."

Boyoung sadece başıyla bir selam verdi ve Junho'yu neredeyse yaka paça denebilecek şekilde içeri götüren arkadaşını stüdyonun bekleme salonuna kadar takip etti. Junho ona oturması için beyaz koltuğu göstermiş, hemen döneceğini söyleyip bir odaya girmişti.

"Onunla mıydın?" Wooyoung, Junho'ya bozulan makineyi gösterdiği an kenara oturdu. "Bugün dersin olduğunu sanıyordum."

Junho, dikkatle içindeki diski çıkardı ve yeniden çalıştırıp çalıştıramayacaklarına bakmak için makineyi bilgisayara bağladı. "Dersim vardı zaten, onunla aynı kreşte çalışıyoruz."

Wooyoung, şaşkınlık üzerine şaşkınlık yaşıyordu. "Söylesene, bana bu Kim Boyoung hakkında anlatmadığın başka şeyler de var mı?" Junho, içeriden duymasından korkup Wooyoung'un ağzını kapattı ve kaşlarını çattı. Bir şey söylemeyi düşünmemişti ancak arkadaşının bakışları üzerine pes edip fısıldadı. "Evime taşındı."

Bu kez neredeyse tükürüğünde boğulacak raddeye gelen arkadaşını umursamadan diskin içindekileri bilgisayara aktarmış ve işi bittiğinde de onu odada yalnız bırakarak önden Boyoung'un bulunduğu bekleme salonuna çıkmıştı. "Gidebiliriz."

"Nereye gidiyorsunuz?" dedi Wooyoung hemen arkasından içeri gelip kollarını iki yana açarken. "Bir kahve yapsaydım yengeme."

Boyoung sırf kabalık olmasın diye gülümserken Wooyoung bunu bir fırsat olarak bilip onun ince bilekli elini tuttu ve dudaklarına götürdü. "Kendimi tanıtma fırsatım olmadı, Jang Wooyoung, bu odunun en yakınıyımdır."

"Memnun oldum Wooyoung-ssi. Kim Boyoung." Boyung onun elini tutup eğilerek selamladı. Junho ikisinin bir arada olması fikrinden rahatsız olsa da pes ederek bekleme odasının rahatsız kanepesine kendini atıp alnını ovmaya başlamıştı. "E- yap bir kahve o zaman hyung."


	8. Film 7

Junho sabah insanı değildi. Uykuyu severdi.

Uykuyu günün her saatinde severdi.

Özellikle sabahın yedisinde, üstelik hafta sonu Ilsan'a gitmek üzere çıktıkları yolda uykuyu sevmişti. Uyumak istiyordu.

Bunun yanında gözlerinde yorgunluk ibaresi bulunmayan Boyoung arabayı sürerken dinç görünüyordu. Junho yeniden esnedi ve bakışlarını etrafta gezdirdi.

"Sinirlerimi bozuyorsun." dedi Boyoung sakince. "Uyan artık." Junho yüzünü elleriyle kapatıp başını cama yasladı ve iç çekti. "Annem öğlen gelsek sorun etmezdi ki. Tanrı aşkına o kadar uzak bile değil!"

"Orada gece kalmak istemiyorum, Junho." Boyoung'un sesi bu kez pek sakin sayılmazdı. "Eğer erkenden gidersek gece dönmek için yola çıkabiliriz."

Junho belli belirsiz gülüp başını iki yana salladı. Orada kalacaklardı. Başka çaresi olmadığını biliyordu. Teyzesi ve annesi kesinlikle onları bırakmazdı.

"Annen, birlikte yaşadığımızı biliyor mu?"

Artık uyuyamayacağını bilen Junho uyanmak için biraz dikleşti ve yeniden gözlerini ovuşturdu. "Hayır, daha söylemedim. Hazır mıyım bilmiyorum."

"Pekala hikayeyi baştan alalım." Boyoung onun artık uyandığı konusunda karar verdiğinde oyunu gözden geçirmek gerektiğini düşünmüştü. "Seninle aynı okuldan mezunuz, Güzel Sanatlar Fakültesi." Junho eş zamanlı olarak başını sallayıp hımlayarak onu onaylıyordu. Bu duruma alışmış sayılırdı. "O zamanlar aramızda bir şeyler geçmişti ama yollarımız ayrıldıktan sonra görüşmedik. Serginde karşılaştık ve-"

"Bekle!" Junho elini uzatıp onu durdurdu. "Sergide karşılaştığım birine iki hafta içinde pat diye evlilik teklifi edemem."

Haklıydı. "O halde aynı okulda çalıştığımız için yeniden yakınlaştık." Junho bunu onayladı ve arkasına yaslanıp yolu izledi. Bazen, neden bu oyunun içine sürüklendiğini kendine soruyordu. Mwohae'nin bir fotoğrafının başına bunca dert açması normal şartlar altında aklının ucundan bile geçmeyecek bir ihtimaldi.

Aklına gelen düşünce onu panik içine sokarken cebinden telefonunu çıkardı ve kaşlarını çattı. Sabah uyku sersemi kapıyı açan Wooyoung'un, Mwohae'yi taşıma çantasının içinden çıkarmayı bile unutup uykuya dönmüş olması olasıydı.

Telefon uzunca çaldıktan sonra açıldığında derin bir nefes aldı. "Uyumadın değil mi? Mwohae nasıl?"

Wooyoung önce bir kez esneyip uzun anlamsız sesler çıkardı. "İkimizi de rahatsız ediyorsun, güzellikle koyun koyuna uyuyorduk."

Kedisini en yakın arkadaşından kıskanan Junho kaşlarını çattı. "Mwohae'ya... Baban seni özleyecek."

"Junho. Bırak da uyuyalım." Wooyoung onun yanıtlamasını beklemeden telefonu kapatmıştı. Junho dudaklarını büzdü. Kedisinden uzak, sinir olduğu bir kadınla geçecek bir hafta sonunun en iyi yanı annesini ve teyzesini görecek olmasıydı.

Boyoung bir lahana gibi katman katmandı. Junho onu hala çözmüş sayılmazdı. Çocuklara seramik öğretirken, araba kullanırken ve elinde bir silahla dolanırken farklı katmanlarını gösteriyordu. Peki hangisi Boyoung'du? Hayır. Bunların hepsi Boyoung'du. Peki hangisi Bayan Han'dı?

"İçime düşeceksin." Boyoung konuştuğunda Junho uzun süre onu izlediğini fark edip başını araba camına yasladı yeniden.

"Biliyor musun annem ve teyzem sabah dokuzdan önce uyanmaz." Junho omuz silkti. Oraya erkenden gitmenin bir anlamı olmadığını biliyordu. Yol en fazla bir saat sürerdi.

"Neden daha önce söylemedin bunu?" Boyoung hayretle dudaklarını aralarken Junho birden oraya erken gitme fikrinden hoşlanmaya başladığını fark etmişti. "Sabahın altısında beni uyandırıp apar topar yola çıkaran sensin, fırsatım olmadı ki. Söylemiştim, öğlen gidebilirdik."

Nihayetinde ortaklaşa kararla, Junho'nun bildiği ve sabah erkenden servise başlayan küçük bir lokantaya uğramaya karar vermişlerdi. Junho buranın sahibi olan yaşlı çifti tanıyordu, o küçükken çok daha gençlerdi elbette.

"Ahjumma ben geldim!"

Yaşlı kadın içeri girenin kim olduğuna bakmak için arkasını döndü. Onu tanımak için gözlerini biraz kısıp kendine gülümseyen kişiyi biraz bekletmiş olsa da en sonunda gözleri aydınlanmış ve yüzüne kocaman bir gülümseme yerleşmişti. "Junho! Nerelerdeydin?"

"Hayatım? Junho mu?" Yaşlı adam ismi duyar duymaz yaşlı kadının arkasında belirdiğinde Junho ikisini de selamladı. "Nasılsınız ahjumma? Ahjussi?"

Yaşlı adam başıyla onu onaylayıp elini tutarken yaşlı kadının dikkatini Junho'nun arkasında etrafı izleyen zarif kadın çekmişti. "Kız getirmişsin."

Junho kenara çekilip arkasına bir bakış attı ve başını salladı. Mahalle teyzeleri KakaoTalk grubundan dolayı Ilsan'da onu tanıyan herkesin durumdan haberdar olduğunu biliyordu. "Ahjumma bu Boyoung, nişanlım." Boyoung eş zamanlı olarak onları selamladı ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. İlk kez bu oyunda rahatsız taraf olduğunu hissediyordu ve ancak şimdi onu zorla yemeğe götürdüğü akşam Junho'nun içinde yaşadığı zorlukları tahmin edebiliyordu.

Junho ona cam kenarındaki bir masayı oturması için göstermiş ardından ahjummaya net olmasa da ikisinin anlayacağı bir dilde ne yemek istediğini anlatıp karşısına geçmişti. "Gevşe biraz, benim çevremde kurtlar ve Rus ruleti oynadığım adamlar yok." Kısık sesle konuşmuştu.

"Rus ruleti mi?" Boyoung kaşlarını çatıp fısıldadı. Junho kendi esprisine kendisi gülerken başını iki yana sallıyordu. "Kimin kötü kimin iyi olduğunu bilmediğim yuvarlak bir masada otururken hissettiğim buydu." Junho gülmeye devam ederken ahjummanın masaya getirdiği mezeler için teşekkür etti ve o geri giderken devam etti. "Ama... Mahalledeki teyzeler Rus ruleti adamlardan daha tehlikeli olabilir."

Ahjumma yavaş adımlarla ikisinin yanına gelip elini Junho'nun sırtına koydu ve Boyoung'a bakarak gülümsedi. "Bizim Junho... Liseye giderken şu caddeden yürürdü." Pencereden hemen yakında görünen caddeyi gösteriyordu. "Akşamları geç saatte kütüphaneden dönerken kurtlar gibi acıkmış olurdu, ben de ona wonton çorbası pişirirdim."

Junho öksürüp utandığını belli etmemek adına bakışlarını pencereden dışarıda gezdirdi. Kendi gençliği konusunda konuşulmasından hoşlanmamıştı.

"Bizim Junho'ya derdim ki, aigo para önemli değil, sen üniversiteyi kazan yeter."

Boyoung, bakışlarını kaçırmaya devam eden Junho'yu izledi bir süre. Bu adamı ne kadar tanıyordu ki? Zor bir öğrencilik dönemi mi geçirmişti? Akşamları burada yemek yemesi, geç saate kadar kütüphanede çalışması... Lee Junho hayallerini gerçekleştirebilmek için gerçekten çalışmış olmalıydı. Ahjummaya gülümsedi ve yiyecekler için teşekkür etti. "Junho bana sizden bahsetmişti, anılarında harika bir yer edinmişsiniz ahjumma."

"Aramıyor da!" Ahjumma Junho'nun omzuna bir yumruk geçirdiğinde Junho gözlerini kıstı ve sızlandı. "Ahjumma..."

****

"Burası." Ahjumma ve ahjussinin lokantasından çıktıklarında şöför koltuğunu Junho devralmıştı. Bu ithal klasik arabanın direksiyonu biraz sertti fakat eski olmasına rağmen asfaltta güzel ilerliyordu. Yemek yedikleri süre boyunca kar yağmış, şimdiye kadar beyaz bir örtü bırakmaya başlamıştı. Arabanın tekerleri bu taze beyaz örtüyü silerken en sonunda evin bulunduğu sokağın başına ulaşmışlardı. Junho arabayı uygun bir yere park edip saate baktı. "Uyanmamışlarsa da uyandıracağız."

Tam da arabadan inmek üzereyken Boyoung onu kolundan tuttu ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Arabada bekleyebiliriz."

Onun endişesini anlıyordu, derin bir nefes aldı ve kapıyı kapatıp kilitledikten sonra onu izlemeye koyuldu. Bu kadın kapalı kutu gibiydi, bir sonraki hamleyi hangi yüzeyiyle yapacağını bilmediğiniz bir zar gibi, belki binlerce yüzeyi olan bir prizma.

Düzgün dörtyüzlü. Junho ona böyle söylemeye karar verdi çünkü düzgün dörtyüzlünün tüm açıları ve yüzeyleri eşit eşkenar üçgenlerden oluştuğunu biliyordu. Boyoung ne yapacağını bilmeseniz de dengeliydi. Ayrıca düzgün dörtyüzlüyü severdi, camdan bir düzgün dörtyüzlünün kırdığı ışıkla uğraşmıştı üniversitede yaptığı bir projede.

Sessizce dışarı baktılar bir süre. Bu soğuk Şubat sabahında yağan kar kocaman tanelerden oluşuyordu. Aşağı inerken süzülen beyaz taneleri izlerken Junho huzurlu hissediyordu, kar yağışını izlemeyi severdi. Arabanın ön camından karı izlerken Boyoung'un kapıyı açtığını fark etti ve kıpırdamadan onu izlemeye devam etti. Bir araba kadar uzakta arkası ona dönük ayakta duruyordu. O güzeldi, kabul etmeliydi. Ondan nefret ediyordu ancak Boyoung her erkeğin hayran kalacağı bir kadındı.

Yine de ondan nefret ediyordu. Derince bir nefes verip başını iki yana salladı ve bu kadının gereksiz yere hayatına soktuğu zırvalıkları düşündü. Üstelik bugün annesinin yanına da sırf bu zırvalıklar için gelmişti.

Öte yandan kış aylarında annesini pek ziyaret etmediğini düşündü. Ilsan'da doğduğu mahallede bir kar görmeyeli ne kadar olmuştu?

Arabanın torpidosu düştüğünde -Boyoung'un arabası klasik olduğu kadar eskiydi ve o torpido kilidi kesinlikle tamir istiyordu- gözleri oraya kaydı. Gri eldivenler ve gri şapkayı orada gördüğünde bakışlarını yeniden arabanın ön camından Boyoung'a çevirdi. Donuyor olmalıydı. Orada ne yapıyordu?

Eldivenleri ve şapkayı alıp arabadan indi ve saçlarına düşen kar tanelerini umursamadan bir araba kadar uzaklıkta duran bedene yaklaştı. Taze karda bıraktığı izler normal şartlarda onu eğlendirirdi fakat şimdi ne hissettiğini bilmiyordu. Onun arkasında bir süre bekledi fakat daha Sonra önüne geçip ona görünmeye karar verdi. "Boyoung?" Junho ona bakmaya çalışırken Boyoung başını kaldırmadı. Gözlerini saklamaktı niyeti fakat Junho parlayan göz yaşını hemen fark etmişti. "Hey..."

Boyoung onları elinin tersiyle silmeye çalışırken Junho gri şapkayı onun başına geçirdi. Ondan biraz uzundu bu yüzden Boyoung ona bakmak için başını kaldırmak zorundaydı. Junho bir süre ne yapacağını bilmeden dudaklarını araladı. Ağlayan bir kadını teselli etmeyeli uzun zaman oluyordu. Hala sıcak olan ellerini onun buz kesmiş ellerine indirip avuçları arasına aldı ve çekinceyle gözlerine baktı. "Düşündüğün gibi değil..."

Onun neden ağladığını tahmin ediyordu, biliyordu işte. Kim Boyoung sadece işini dert edecek türden biriydi.

"Benim hatamdı." dedi Boyoung tekrar hıçkırıp başını aşağı çevirmeden önce. "Bir hata yaptım ve görevimi kaybettim. Ben hiç hata yapmam. Daha önce hata yapmamıştım. Şimdi tek görevim yaptığım hata sonucu tehlikeye attığım kişiyi korumak."

"Hatalarla öğreniriz." Junho, giymesi için cebindeki eldivenleri çıkarıp onun eline bıraktığına Boyoung onun hiç beklemediği bir şey yaptı ve başını onun göğüsüne yaslayıp elinde tuttuğu eldivenleri giymeden ona sarıldı. Onu ilk kez böyle görüyordu. Junho havada kalan ellerini bir süre nereye koyacağını bilemezken yine onun yüzüne bakmaya çalıştı fakat krem rengi paltosunu ıslattığından emin olduğu gözlerini bulmak imkansızdı. Ellerini yavaşça onun sırtına bıraktı, o ne kadar böyle kalmak isterse buna izin verecekti.


	9. Film 8

"Biz geldik!" Junho eve geldiklerini ilan ettiğinde girişte oturan teyzesi ile karşılaşmıştı. Bu bir bakıma ürkütücüydü çünkü şimdiye kadar -Boyoung'la "nişanlandıktan" beri- teyzesiyle hiç konuşmamış, yalnızca annesiyle iletişime geçmişti. Annesi ve teyzesi, o kendini bildi bileli birlikte yaşardı. Junho'yu birlikte büyütmüşlerdi. Teyzesinin üstlendiği ciddi baba görevi belki de aralarındaki bu soğukluğun sebebiydi. Onu sevmediğini söyleyemezdi Junho, sadece ona fazlaca saygı duyardı ve ondan korkardı.

Junho, gözlerinden ağladığının anlaşılması mümkün olan Boyoung'un bileğini tuttu ve ayakkabılarını çıkarmadan öylece teyzesine bakmaya devam etti. Ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Neyle karşılaşacağını bilmiyordu.

"Junho-ya!" Annesi içeriden gülümseyerek geldiğinde Boyoung'un bileğini bıraktı ve gülümseyip ayakkabılarını çıkardı. "Anneciğim, bu Boyoung."

"Memnun oldum." dedi Boyoung onları selamlamadan hemen önce. Junho ve teyzesi arasındaki gerginliği hissetmiş kendini bir adım geri çekmişti. Girişte tek söz bile söylemeden içeri geçen teyze içindeki tüm gerginliği artırırken Junho'ya baktı. Kendisinden farksız görünüyordu.

Junho annesinin yanına ulaşıp ona sıkı bir kucaklama verirken başını omzuna yaslayıp kulağına bebek gibi konuşmuştu. "Annem, erken yola çıktığımız için ahjummanın yerine uğradık, aç değiliz."

"Aigo nasıl özlemişim seni." Annesi onun saçlarını okşayıp öpücükler verdikten sonra geri çekilmesini sağladı ve kendilerini öylece izlemeye devam eden Boyoung'a döndü. "Demek Junho'mun kalbini çalan güzel kız da sensin. Bahsettiğinden çok daha güzelmişsin." Kadın memnun bir ifadeyle gülümserken Boyoung onu tekrar selamladı. "Memnun oldum, anne."

Teyzesinin evin içinde kaybolması canını sıksa da mutfağa kadar annesini ve Boyoung'u takip etmeye karar verdi. Ancak annesinin uyarısı olduğu yerde çakışmasına sebep olmuştu. "Junho-ya! Nişanlınla çantalarınızı odana götür."

"Emredersiniz hanımım." Junho gülümseyip çantaları odaya olabildiğince oyalanarak götürmeye karar verdi. Burada ne kadar çok görev yaparak vakit geçirirse zaman o kadar hızlı geçer diye düşünmüştü. Boşa geçen vakit sadece zamanı yavaşlatmaya yarardı.

Boyoung önce onun arkasından baktı, ardından yeni tanıştığı bu tatlı hanımefendiyi mutfağa kadar takip etmeye karar verdi. Sabah Junho'nun kendine olan tavrı, kendini Junho'ya borçlu hissetmesine sebep olurken bugünü iyi geçirmek için kendine bir söz vermişti. "Anneciğim, siz yemek yediniz mi? Buraya aç gelmememiz büyük kabalık ancak Junho sizi erken gelip uyandırmaktan çekindi."

"Sorun değil, biz yedik sizi beklerken." Yaşına göre çok güzel bir yüze sahip olan bu kadın belli ki yemekten kalan tabakları topluyordu. "Bir çay yapalım, birlikte içeriz."

Boyoung mezeleri dolaba koyarken bu küçük tatlı mutfaktan hoşlandığını hissetti. Ancak iletişime geçmeyi reddeden ürkünç teyze hakkında Junho'dan buraya gelmeden önce biraz daha bilgi almayı dilerdi.

"Ağladın mı bakayım sen?" dedi birden Junho'nun annesi, Lee Soojin, ismi buydu. "Çok mu gerildin? Kız kardeşim yüzünden mi?"

Boyoung nazikçe gülümseyip kadıncağızı reddetti. Her gün olduğu kişiden uzakta, her gün yaşadığı yerden uzaktayken içini boşaltmak istemişti sadece bu sabah. Eh, teyzenin de eğer bu durum gerçek bir aile tanışması olsaydı gerilim yaratma etkisi olacağı kesindi. "Sorun yok, teşekkürler."

"Bu akşam..." Soojin hanım gülümseyerek. Sesindeki heves oldukça belliydi. "...Ddeokbokki yapalım, Junho çok sever, özlemiştir..."

"Yapalım anneciğim." diyebildi yalnızca. Junho hakkında az şey bildiğini farkına varmaya başlıyordu. Sabahları kahvaltılık gevrek yiyen birinin akşam yemeğinde ne sevdiğini bile bilmiyordu.

"Alışverişe çıkar mısınız?" dedi Junho'nun annesi dolabı açıp. "Aigo biliyorum yeni geldiniz ama yemek için bazı şeyler alınması gerek, Junho'yla birlikte gider misiniz?"

O sırada mutfağa adımını atan Junho anlamlı bir ifadeyle Boyoung'du baktı. "Gideriz, anne. Sen de biz yokken teyzemle mi konuşsan?"

Yaşlı kadın Junho'nun yanağını okşayıp başını salladı. "Ben Boyoung kızımı sevdim, teyzen de sevecektir. Endişelenme." Junho'nun eline buzdolabının üzerine bir mıknatısla yapıştırılmış olan listeyi tutuşturduğunda Junho, yine aynı ifadeyle Boyoung'a bakıyordu. En sonunda Boyoung sorun olmadığını belirtircesine gülümsedi ve Junho'nun koluna girdi. "Gidelim, sevgilim."

Junho, bu kadının hayatında oluşunu sevmiyordu, evet. Fakat şimdi annesini karşısında kendisi bile inanmıştı onunla nişanlandığına. Bu oyunun kaç hafta, kaç ay süreceğini bile bilmeden gelecekte ne olduğunu düşündü. Buna alışmamalıydı.

"Annem seni sevmiş, gerçekten." Junho bu kez sürücü koltuğuna geçerken Boyoung yolcu koltuğuna geçmişti. "Sana ne söyledi?"

"Gerilememem ve ağlamamam gerektiğini söyledi." dedi Boyoung umursamaz bir tavırla elini alnına yaslayarak. "Tatlı kadınmış, teyzen için aynısını söyleyemeyeceğim."

Junho arabayı çalıştırdı ve bildiği en büyük markete doğru sürmeye başladı, liste oldukça kabarıktı. "Baksana, sence bu oyun ne kadar sürecek?"

"Bilmem." Boyoung bu kez ona döndü. "O masadaki adamların yolsuzlukları ve yasadışı işleri ortaya çıktığı zaman bitecek."

"Kim Minjun da mı?"

"Kim Minjun da nereden çıktı şimdi?" Boyoung kaşlarını kaldırdı, Junho işin içinde olsa bile bilmesi gerekenden daha fazla şey biliyordu.

Junho yola bakmaya devam etti. "Sadece, işte- iyi biri demiştin..."

"Kim Minjun, mağdur bir adam." Boyoung kestirip attı. Ona daha fazla ayrıntı vermeye niyeti yoktu.

Bu tavrın üzerine Junho sessizliğini korumaya karar vermişti, burnunu yeterince soktuğunun kendisi de farkındaydı. Arabayı marketin önündeki park alanına park ettikten sonra şöyle bir etrafa bakındı. "Buraya gelmeyeli genişletmişler."

"Anneni pek ziyaret etmiyorsun değil mi?" Boyoung arabandan inip Junho'nun annesinden aldığı listeyi tutarak bir alışveriş arabası aldı ve onun kendisini takip ettiğini umursamadan içeri girdi.

"Beni bu konuda sorgulama hakkını sana kim verdi?" Junho iç çekerek onu takip etti ve arabanın hakimiyetini eline alıp reyonlara doğru ilerlemişti.

"Teyzenin bakışları." dedi Boyoung onu takip ederken, bakışlarını listeden ayırmıyordu. "Ah, süt almamız gerek. Yağlı olanlardan mı yoksa yağsız olanlardan mı?" Sağındaki reyonun önünde durmuş paketleri farklı renkteki iki süt arasından hangisinin alınacağına karar vermeye çalışıyordu.

"Laktozsuz." dedi Junho, onun arkasından rafın en üstüne uzanıp beyaz kutu sütü alırken. "Teyzemin laktoza alerjisi var."

Pekala, belki de Junho'ya biçtiği bu hayırsız evlat kimliğini biraz düşünmeliydi. Küçük bir olayda bile bunu sorgulayacak kadar huzursuz hissetmesi ona karşı çok sert davrandığı gerçeğini kendine hatırlatmıştı. Bugün, annesi ile tanışan nişanlısı olarak ona iyi davranmalıydı. En azından bugün.

"Junho-ya..." Boyoung ellerini paltosunun cebine sokarken Junho adımlarını yavaşlatmış ve onun ağzından ilk kez bu kadar yumuşak duyduğu bu kelimenin kendi adı olmasının şokuyla ona bakmıştı.

"Bana mı söyledin?" Boyoung, Junho'nun bakışlarına gülmek istedi fakat ciddiyetini korumak için yalnızca başını salladı. "Hayatımda ssenden başka Junho tanımıyorum. Tanıdığım ilk Junho'sun."

Junho derin bir nefes alıp alışveriş arabasına yaslandı. "Efendim?"

Boyoung bu kez yumuşattığı ses tonunu olabildiğince kısmıştı da. "Söylesene... Baban nerede?"

"Hakkımda her şeyi bildiğinizi sanıyordum." Junho bunu konuşmak istemiyordu, babası olmadan oldukça zor bir çocukluk ve gençlik geçirmişti. Bu cevap üzerine Boyoung'un söyleyecek sözü olmazdı.

"Manav reyonuna gitmemiz gerek." dedi Boyoung yanaklarında biriktirdiği havayı sıkıntıyla üfleyip. "Domates ve taze soğan-"

"Babam iş kazasında öldü." Junho listeyi onun elinden çekip önden manav reyonuna ilerlediğinde Boyoung onu takip ediyordu. Onu kolundan tutup arabayla birlikte durmasını sağladığında Junho ona döndü. Kendisinden uzun olduğu için gözlerine bakmak için başını aşağı eğmesi gerekiyordu. "Junho, üzgünüm."

"Noona." Junho ona ilk kez bu şekilde sesleniyordu. "Benim sınırımı bildiğim gibi sen de sınırını bilemez misin? Birlikte bu şekilde yaşamamız gerektiğini biliyorum ama bittiğinde yokluğunda seni arayacağım biri olma." Bu sözlerin birden nereden çıktığını bilmiyordu ama son birkaç gündür ona alıştığını itiraf etmeliydi. Sinir bozucu olsa da yanındaki varlığı ve kendini dinleyen biri oluşu gittiğinde Junho'yu bir boşluğa çekecekti, biliyordu.

****

"Anne biz geldik!" Junho neşeyle içeri girdiğinde Boyoung sessizce onu takip etti. Bu adam tüm poşetleri taşımak konusunda ısrarcı olduğundan elinde yalnızca tek bir poşet vardı.

Boyoung onunla pek konuşmadan annesine yemek yapımında yardım etmek için gittiğinde Junho teyzesiyle konuşabilmek için bir fırsat bulmuş ve içeri onun yanına oturmuştu. "Teyzeciğim-"

"Onu seviyor musun?" Teyzesi sözünü kestiğinde Junho yutkundu. Alışverişte yaşadıkları stresli dakikalardan sonra kavga etmiş bir çift gibi göründükleri konusunda endişeliydi. Başını sallayıp hmlayarak onu yanıtladı. "Seviyorum, teyzeciğim."

"O zaman sorun yok." Geldiğinden beri ilk kez teyzesinin gülümsediğini görüyordu. Gülümseyip teyzesinin dizine koyduğu elini tuttu ve onu da sevdiğini bir şekilde belli etmek için başını omzuna yasladı. "Sen olmasan ben nasıl koca bir adam olurdum ki?"

"Aigo, serseri." Yaşlı kadın saçlarını karıştırıp onu dizine yatırdı. "Güzel de kız bulmuşsun..."

"Yemek hazır." annesi elindeki tabaklarla içeri girdiğinde Junho kaşlarını çattı. "Anne sen bizi yemek için göndermedin-"

"Aigo ne diyorsun?" Annesi göz kırparken Junho, teyzesiyle konuşabilmek için onları evden gönderdiğini anlayıp dudaklarını kapattı ve karşısında tabakları taşımasına yardım eden Boyoung'a baktı. Zavallı annesi baş başa vakit geçirmelerinin keyifli olacağını düşünmüş olmalıydı fakat onlar ortamı daha çok germişti. Junho çenesini tutsaydı böyle bir şey yaşanmayabilirdi bile, erkenden pişman olmak huzursuz hissettiriyordu.

Ne hissetmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu, ne kadar süreceğini bilmediği bu oyuna kendini ne kadar vermesi gerektiğini de...

"Boyoung kızım, peki senin ailen nerede? Tanışacak mıyız Junho-yah?"

Annesinin yemek esnasındaki ani sorusu ile Junho nefesini tuttu. Bir pot kırmaktan korktuğu için annesine gelmeden önce hiç bilgi vermemişti fakat şimdi bir tane kıracağından korkuyordu. Telaşla karşısında oturan Boyoung'a baktığında parmaklarıyla oynuyordu.

"Anneciğim..." Boyoung yanındaki kadının elini tutup gülümsedi. "Yetimim ben. Junho'yla birbirimizi anlamamızın sebebi belki de budur, ama onun sizin gibi insanlara sahip olması benden küçük bile olsa benimle bir çocuk gibi ilgilenme yeteneği vermiş ona."

Bu oyun değildi, Junho biliyordu. Oyunun senaryosunda Boyoung'un babası zengin bir iş adamıydı ve geçen yıl vefat edip annesini doğumda kaybetmiş olan kızı Boyoung'a tüm şirketi devretmişti. Öte yandan ölmeden önce Amerika'da Chansung'un annesi ile evliydi. Sonuç olarak Boyoung oyunda bir yetim değildi. Öyleyse gerçek miydi?

"Noona..." Junho yeniden yumuşayarak ona seslendiğinde Boyung gülümsedi. "Sorun yok sevgilim, annen bundan sonra benim de annem ve teyzen de teyzem."

Aralarındaki gerginliğin uçup gittiğini en azından ikisi de farkındaydı. Kavgalarını dışarı belli etmeden kendi kendine çözen çiftler gibi hissettirmişti bu.

"Ah kızım, elbette annenim senin." Soojin anne Boyoung'un saçlarını okşayıp elini sıkıca tuttuğunda Boyoung sadece bir an için oyunda olmamayı diledi. Normal bir insan gibi normal insanlarla tanışmış ve arkadaş olmuş olmayı...

"Gece kalıyorsunuz değil mi?" Annesinin sorusuna Junho daha ağzını bile açmamışken Boyoung başını sallayarak yanıt vermesi onu şaşırtmıştı ancak sesini çıkarmadı. Daha bu sabah gece kalmamak için erkenden gelen kadının fikrini değiştiren neydi bilmiyordu ama burada olmaktan memnun olduğunu kendi adına da söylemeliydi.

****

"Ne?" Junho gözlerini kocaman açtığında annesi bir şey söylememiş gibi masum masum bakıyordu ona. "Anne, ne dediğinin farkında mısın?"

"Seul'de aynı evde kaldığınızı anlamadım mı sanıyorsun? Burada da aynı odada yatabilirsiniz."

"Anne, bunu anlasan bile böyle söylememelisin..." Junho suratını asıp eski odasına göz gezdirdi. Yere bir yatak serebilirdi belki.

"Tamam, tamam..." Yaşlı kadın elini savurup onu geçiştirdi. "İyi geceler size."

Annesinin kapıyı kapatması üzerine Junho nefesini tutup Boyoung'a baktı. "Önce sen giyin ben gözlerimi kapatırım." Hemen yatağa oturup gözlerini kapatmış üstüne bir de avuçlarını gözlerine bastırmıştı. Boyoung onun bu haline gülüp küçük çantadan rahat kıyafetlerini çıkardı ve ona arkasını dönüp giyinmeye başladı. "Annen beklediğimden rahat çıktı."

"Bir de bana sor..."

"Bakmıyorsun değil mi?"

"Hayır."

Boyoung saten pijamalarıyla yatağa oturduğunda Junho gözlerini açıp iç çekti. "Şu dolapta yatak malzemeleri var, ben yere yatak yaparım."

"Centilmen olacağım diye uğraşmasana." Boyoung çantadan onun pijamalarını da çıkardı ve ona uzatıp çantanın dibindeki tabancayı nasıl başardıysa pijamasının içine gizledi. "Uyumayacağım."

Arkasını dönüp penceredeki gece görüntüsünü izleyen kadına bakıp iç çekerek Junho pijamalarını giydi ve onu dinlemeden yatak malzemelerini çıkarmak için dolabı açtı. Yatak döşeklerini dolaptan çıkarıp yere serdikten sonra yatağı açıp Boyoung'un bileğini kavradı ve onu yatağa çekti. "Noona bu gece en azından uyu. Evde hep saçma sapan pozisyonlarda uyuyakalıyorsun, iyi bir uyku alman gerek."

Genç kadın pes ederek belindeki tabancayı çıkarıp yastığın altına koydu ve yatağa uzandı. Dinlenmeye ve her şeyden uzaklaşmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Junho ile yaptığı bu küçük gezi bunun için bir fırsat oluşturmuştu bile. "Tamam, ama sen de uykusuz kalma."

Junho kısık sesle bir "Emredersiniz!" ile onu yanıtlayıp yerdeki yatağın içine girmeden önce ışığı kapattı. "İyi uykular Noona."

Boyoung yanıt vermeden önce biraz duraksamıştı.

"İyi uykular Junho-yah."


	10. Film 9

"Annemler seni sevdi, teşekkür ederim." Junho arabanın yolcu koltuğunda dışarıyı seyrederken Boyoung dikkatini ona vermeden yanıtladı. "Önemli değil, benim için de iyi oldu."

Güzel bir hafta sonu geçirmişti, annesi ve teyzesi ile uzun zamandır bu kadar çok vakit geçirdiğini hatırlamıyordu. Mwohae'yi de özlemişti, eve döndüğünde ilk işi arabaya atlayıp onu Wooyoung'dan almaya gitmek olacaktı.

Çalan telefon ikisinin de dikkatini dağıtırken Boyoung dikkatle telefonu yanıtladı. Yüzündeki ifade ciddiydi.

"Chansung, bir problem mi var?"

"Anladım, birazdan orada oluruz."

"Evet, evet. Tamam."

"Anladım."

Junho onun telefon konuşmasını dinlerken Chansung'un ne söylediğinden emin değildi. Bir şeylerin yolunda gitmiyor olmasından korkmuştu. Telefonu kapattığında beklentiyle ona baktı.

"Gözün aydın." dedi Boyoung direksiyonu sıkıca kavrayıp. "Bu gece her şey bitiyor."

"Ya, öyle mi?" Junho bu kadar hızlı olmasını beklemiyordu. "Öyleyse eve gitmiyoruz?"

"Hayır, eve gidiyoruz, yapmamız gereken bu." Sesindeki hayal kırıklığı anlaşılıyordu. Junho dudaklarını dümdüz birleştirip önünü izlemeye koyuldu. Yaptığı hata yüzünden her şeyin dışında, Junho'nun yanında kalmak zorunda olmasının onda bıraktığı izleri anlayabildiğini düşündü. En azından nasıl hissettirdiğini tahmin edebiliyordu.

Hava çoktan kararmıştı. Eve girdiklerinde Junho ışığı açmamayı tercih etti bir süre fakat Boyoung önden girip çalışma odasına ilerlemişti. "Hiçbir şey bulamadılar, merak etme."

"Neyden bahsediyorsun yine?" Junho onu takip ederken ellerini beline koymuştu. Dağılan çalışma odasıyla karşılaştığında ışığı açtı. O yokken birileri evine mi girmişti.

"Hemen bir polise-"

"Chansung bununla çoktan ilgilendi, gelenler sadece fotoğrafı arıyorlardı ve biliyorsun ki yok etmiştim." Boyoung yerdeki kitapları alıp Junho'yu uzattığında Junho yeterince soğukkanlı bir ifadeyle kitapları rafa geri koydu. Dağılan rafın geri kalanını da toparlarken -aslında toplu hali bile karmaşıktı- arkasını ona dönmüştü. "Mwohae evde olsaydı..."

"Mwohae de sen de güvendeydiniz." Boyoung elini onun omzuna koyup sıvazladı. "Bunları düşünme, bugün her şey son bulacak."

Junho bu kez sırtını kitaplığa vererek ona döndü ve başını biraz eğip onun hizasına gelmeye çalıştı. "Gidiyor musun?"

"Gidiyorum." Boyoung'un ifadesini çözmek imkansızdı. Junho nefesini tutup başını biraz daha eğdi.

"Bir gece daha kalamaz mısın?"

Dağınık odada bir sessizlik oldu. Boyoung onun gözlerine bakıyor ama tek bir söz söylemiyordu. Bakışları, ifadesi dahi konuşmuyordu. Öte yandan Junho, neden bu sözleri söylediğinden emin olmasa da anı yaşamaya karar verdi. Geri adım atmayacaktı, en azından ondan bir cevap alana kadar.

Çalan telefon ikisinin de dikkatini dağıtmış olsa da gözleri birbirlerinden ayrılmadı. Boyoung cebindeki telefonu çıkarıp yanıtlarken hala gözleri Junho'nun gözlerindeydi.

"Evet, Changsung?"

"Anlaşıldı, tebrikler."

Telefonu kapatıp cebine geri koyduğunda sessizce konuşmuştu. "Görev bitti."

Junho hala cevabını almamıştı, dudaklarını araladı fakat söyleyecek sözü yoktu. Bu yüzden neden bu kadar istediğini bilmeden sözlerini tekrarladı. "Bir gece daha kalamaz mısın?"

Belki de ona alışmıştı.

Boyoung yanıt vermek yerine onun omuzlarına tutundu ve dudaklarına uzanıp gözlerini kapattı. Onunla eş zamanlı olarak Junho sıkıca beline tutunup ona yardım etmiş ve öpücüğünü tamamlamıştı.

Kuşkusuz bu evet demekti. Bir gece daha kalmak için...

Junho dudaklarından ayrılıp alnını onunkine yasladı. "Noona?" Bu öpücükten sonra çekip gitmesinden korktuğu için gözlerini açamıyordu. Ona yeniden sormak istedi fakat üçüncü kez aynı soruyu sarfetmekten çekindi. Bu öpücük gerçek bir evet miydi?

Boyoung konuşmadan ellerini onun yanaklarını kaydırdı ve bir öpücük daha verdi. Tıpkı Junho gibi onun da düşünmeye ihtiyacı yoktu.

En azından bir gecelik, artık Kim Boyoung olmak zorunda değildi. Sadece Junho'nun Noonası olmak istemişti.

(YN: Buradan sonrası Souzou MV + A.D.T.O.Y MV, sizin hayal dünyanızla baş başa bırakıyorum.)

\----

Junho uyandığında güneş çoktan odayı aydınlatmıştı. Saatin kaç olduğunu bilmiyordu fakat alarmı kurmadığını hissediyordu. Sanki fazla uyumuş gibiydi. Derin bir nefes alıp doğruldu ve yatak başlığına yaslanıp etrafa bakındı, telefonunun nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Boyoung yanında değildi, oysa onunla uyuduğunu hatırlıyordu. Sıcak bir gecenin ardından ona sarılarak uyuduğunu ve saçlarının kokusunu aldığını hatırlıyordu.

"Noona?" dedi oturduğu yerden doğrulup. Üzerini giyinirken yerdeki pantolonunun cebinde telefonunu buldu ve saate baktı. "Kahretsin..." Stüdyoya geç kalmıştı, Wooyoung canına okuyacaktı, kaçışı yoktu. Zaten telefonundaki 28 cevapsız arama da bunu işaret ediyordu. Hızlıca beyaz bol ve ince bir kazakla rahat bir eşofman altı giyerek odadan çıktı. "Noona, mutfakta mısın?"

Ona Kim Boyoung demek istemiyordu, gerçek isminin bu olmadığını bildiği için tercih etmiyordu. Mutfağa ulaştığında hiç alışık olmadığı toplu ve düzenli manzarayla karşılaştıktan Sonra oyalanmadan banyoya ilerledi, bir ihtimal duş aldığını düşünmüştü. "Noona duşa mı girdin?"

Banyo kapısını açık gördüğünde geri dönüp bu kez çalışma odasına kapıdan göz gezdirdi. Hiç olmadığı kadar düzenliydi, oysa gece bir inek sürüsü dalmış gibi görünüyordu. Panikle odasına dönerken evin içine bir kez daha seslendi. "Kim Boyoung? Yah Kim Boyoung?"

Telefonunun kilidini açarken mırıldanıyordu. "Tabii ya, sadece bir gece daha kalmasını istedim..." Kişiler listesine girip Kim Boyoung'un buldu ve arama tuşuna basarak telefonu kulağına götürdü.

"Aradığınız numara kullanım dışıdır, Lütfen-"

Telefonu kapatıp vakit kaybetmeden Instagram'a girdi ve takipçileri arasında Kim Boyoung'u aradı, fakat hesabın olmadığı gibi mesajlar bile yoktu.

Derin bir nefes alıp saçlarını karıştırdı. Kim Boyoung denen bu kadın hayatına girdiğinden daha hızlı bir şekilde kaybolmuştu. Ne olacağını sanıyordu ki? Görevi bittikten sonra olması gereken buydu.

Kapının çalmasıyla açmak için kapıya ilerlerken bir kez daha kıyafetlerini düzeltti. Toparlanmaya ihtiyacı vardı, belki de Wooyoung'u arayıp ona haber vermeliydi gelemeyeceğine dair. Tabii kapının arkasında onunla zaten karşılaşacağını tahmin etmemişti.

"Junho, bir enkaz gibisin." Wooyoung onu itip içeri girerken Mwohae'nin taşıma kutusunu kapının yanına bıraktı. "Stüdyoyu kapattım, bugün randevulu çekim yoktu."

Junho kapıyı kapatıp Mwohae'nin kutusunu açtı ve onu kucağına alıp Wooyoung'a baktı. "Seni endişelendirdim mi?" Mwohae mırıldanarak sahibinin kucağına yerleşmiş patileriyle yoğurma hareketi yapıyordu.

"Endişelendirmek ne kelime." Wooyoung omuz silkti, "Daha iyi misin? Bilirsin ayrılıklar önce etkisini derin gösterir fakat zamanla alışırsın, soju?" Konuşurken yanında getirdiği poşeti kaldırmıştı.

"Neden bahsediyorsun?" Junho Mwohae'nin yere inmesine izin verdi ve kutusunu ayakkabılıktaki dolaba yerleştirdi. Wooyoung mutfağa ilerlemiş ve elindeki poşeti buzdolabına yerleştirmeye çoktan başlamıştı. "İnkar hep duyguları örtmek için kullandığımız bir araçtır sevgili dostum. Kim Boyoung sana göre bir kadın değildi zaten."

Junho mutfağa girip tezgaha yaslandı. "Ne?"

"Dost acı söyler..." Wooyoung onun yanına gelip omuzlarını sıktı. "Dün gece attığın mesajı okuduğumda ben bile üzüldüm."

Junho onu itip telefonunu çıkardı ve ona attığını söylediği mesaja baktı.

Boyoung'la tartıştık, her şey bitti. Yüzüğü geri verdi ve gitti, ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.

Mesajı çekmediğini bildiği gibi bunu yapanın Kim Boyoung olduğunu da biliyordu. Gözlerini kapatıp iç çekti ve bu oyun için son rolüne bürünmek için hazırlandı.

Terkedilmiş adam.

"Sen olmasan ne yapardım bilmiyorum, Wooyoung."

\----

"Hayır, bu sabah evden çıkarken Mwohae'ye akşam birlikte tembellik yapacağımız konusunda söz verdim." Junho artan baskı malzemelerini toplayıp geri dönüşüm kutusuna atarken Wooyoung peşinden ayrılmıyordu. "Çok seveceksin bak, Khun da orada olacak. Erkek erkeğe kafa dağıtacağız."

"İstemiyorum, siz bildiğiniz gibi eğlenin, ben bildiğim gibi eğleneyim." Junho yeterince kararlı ifadesiyle konuştuğunda Wooyoung iç çekti. "Bir ilişkiden çıkan erkeklerin neye ihtiyacı olduğunu sen bilemezsin."

"Ama o ilişkiden çıkan benim." Junho yeniden isyan etti. "Mwohae ile tembellik yapmak ihityacım olan tek şey."

Eşyalarını toparlamaya başladığında çoktan ceketini giymiş olan Wooyoung kapının önünde onu bekliyordu. "Bak, haftalar oldu ama sen sadece iş ve ev arasında gelip gidiyorsun. Biraz yaşamaya ihtiyacın var Junho."

Junho derin bir nefes alıp pes ederek omuzlarını düşürdü. "Öyle olsun ama sadece bir kereliğine geleceğim."

\----

"Kadınlar güvenilmez varlıklar Junho." Nichkhun shot bardağını kafaya diktiğinde Junho elindeki dolu bardağı masaya bıraktı. Sarhoş olmak istemiyordu, sandıkları kadar üzgün ve umutsuz bir adam değildi. "Biliyor musunuz canım istemiyor." dedi masadan kalkmadan önce. "Sadece beni rahat bırakın."

Wooyoung kalkmasına izin verdi ve onu arkasından izlemekle yetindi. Sadece bildiği şekilde yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordu, elinden başka bir şey gelmezdi.

Junho yalnızca elini yüzünü yıkamak için tuvaletlere gitmişti fakat buna pişman oldu ve girdiği an geri çıktı. Titiz bir adam değildi fakat bu umumi tuvalette elini yıkamayı kimse istemezdi. Arkadaşlarının yanına dönmek için salona girdiğinde birinin seslendiğini duydu.

"Sizi tanıyorum, bakar mısınız?" Arkasını dönüp sesin sahibine baktığında karşısındaki adam gülümsedi. "Lee Junho değil mi? Beni hatırladınız mı?"

"Kim Minjun." dedi Junho başını sallayıp. "Görüşmeyeli nasılsınız?"

Yakışıklı adam gülümseyip başını eğdi. "Nişanlın sayesinde çok daha iyiyim, ah- kim bilebilirdi ki... Sahi ona nasıl ulaşabilirim? Ortadan kayboldu."

Junho nefesini tutup yutkundu. "Üzgünüm, biz ayrıldık." Ona ne kadar bilgi verebileceğini bilmediği için bu noktada susmaya karar verdi. "Kendisine ben de ulaşamıyorum."

Minjun başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "Anlıyorum... Sizi tekrar görmek güzeldi." Bazı şeyleri anlamış gibiydi. Junho, Boyoung'un onun mağdurlardan biri olduğunu söylediğini hatırlıyordu, öyleyse bir şekilde Kim Minjun yolsuzlukların Boyoung ve Chansung sayesinde son bulduğunu biliyor olmalıydı. Ona sadece başıyla selam verip arkadaşlarının oturduğu masaya döndü.

"Yarın dersim var, çok geçmeden dönelim. Çocukların karşısına kötü çıkmak istemiyorum."


	11. Film 10

Junho gözlerini aralamaya çalıştı. Bir pelte gibi hissediyordu. Vücudu gerilmişti ve her yeri ağrıyordu ancak dizinin ağrısı hepsinden daha ağırdı. Bulanık görüntüsünü engelleyen saçlarını gözlerinden çekmek için elini kaldırmaya çalıştı fakat bileklerindeki ağrı onu engellerken dişlerini sıktı. Sırtının arkasında birleşen bileklerinin ayrılmasını engelleyen bir şey vardı ve canını yakıyordu. Yanaklarında hissettiği yüzey soğuk ve sertti. Yerde olduğunu tahmin ediyordu. Doğrulmak ve kalkmak oldukça güçken tek düşünebildiği ağrılarıydı.

"Ayıldı." dedi bir ses. Hemen ardından yüzünde hissettiği soğuk su nefesinin kesilmesine sebep oldu. Yakalarından çekilip doğrulduğunu hissederken karşısındaki yüzü tanımaya çalışıyordu.

"Belki bize Kim Boyoung'un nerede olduğunu söylemeye karar vermiştir artık." Adamlardan biri diğerine gülerken arkadakinin bir sopayı elinde sakladığını gördü.

Doğru, dayak yendiğini hatırlıyordu. Sadece bilmediği için...

Brüt beton duvarlar ve loş ışıkla burası bir otoparka benziyordu. Hiç araba yoktu ve sanki yıllardır kullanılmıyordu.

Sarsıldığını hissetti, sersemlemişti. Yutkundu ve dudaklarını araladı. "Size bilmediğimi söyledim."

"Vay vay," Saçlarından çekip başını kaldırmasına sebep olan adam yüzüne doğru konuşuyordu. Diğer ikisi artık kollarından tutup dik durmasını sağlıyordu. "... damat bey çetin ceviz çıktı. Konuşmayacak."

"Bilmiyorum." Junho fısıldadı. "Onu aylardır görmedim." Dizindeki ağrı sebebiyle ayakta durmakta zorlanıyordu. Kaşlarını çatıp dişlerini sıktı. "Bir işe yaramayacak."

"Bırakın onu." dedi adam saçlarını bırakırken. "Başka yöntemler uygulayacağız."

Onun kendinden uzaklaştığını izlerken yeniden yere düştü. Bu kez sırtı daha çok acıyordu ama uyuşmuştu artık, hissetse bile tepki vermiyordu. Başını kaldırmaya yeltendiğinde başında hissettiği ayak tabanı onu engellerken derin nefesler aldı. Mwohae neredeydi? Ona da zarar vermiş olabilirler miydi?

İçindeki metallerin birbirine çarpma sesini duyduğu çanta yanına yaklaştıkça kalp atışları hızlandı. Bilmiyordu işte. Doğruyu söylüyordu. Yalan söyleyip işin içinden çıkmayı mı denemeliydi? Yalanı ortaya çıkarsa daha kötüsü olabilirdi. Doğruyu söylemeye devam etmek zorundaydı.

"Bekle boşuna öldüreceksin onu." Az önce yanından başka yöntemler deneyeceğini söyleyerek ayrılan adamdı bu. "Yukarıda bunu buldum."

"Junho!" Boyoung adamın kolundan kurtulup yanına koştuğunda odadaki diğer iki kişi elindeki silahlarını kadına doğrulmuştu.

"O bize canlı lazım." Adam uyardığında silahlar yavaşça inmişti. "Boyoung güzelimin bizimle oynadığı gibi onunla oynayalım."

Junho, onun yüzünü hayal meyal gördü. Boyoung'un yüzündeki gülümsemeyi ve yakından gelen siren seslerini anımsıyordu. Gözlerini yeniden açtığında bir hastane acili bölmesindeydi. Ağrıları azalmıştı ve bunun sebebi muhtemelen damar yoluna bağlı olan serumdu. Yukarı bakıp bir süre kendine gelmeyi beklerken serumun yavaşça damlayışını izledi.

Birilerine onu sormalıydı. Olabildiğince hızlı doğrulup gözlerinin kararmasını umursamadan etrafa bakınmaya çalıştı.

Onu bulmalıydı. Onu görmüştü. Onu duymuştu.

"Junho napıyorsun sen?" Wooyoung'un sesini duyduğunda onun yanında olduğunu ancak fark etmişti. "Uzan, dinlenmen gerek."

Hastane yatağına yeniden uzandığında Dudaklarını araladı. "Ne oldu?"

Wooyoung başını iki yana sallayıp ellerini Beline koyarken başında dikiliyordu. "Fotoğraf çekmek için nerelere girdiysen artık, yan kesiciler darp etmiş seni. Şanslısın ki devriye gezen polis müdahale etmiş."

Junho onun söylediklerini hatırladığı sahnelerle eşleştirmeye çalıştı. Öyle değildi. Ama bunu polise anlatsa bile kayıtlara gerçeğin işlenmeyeceğini biliyordu. "Hatırlamıyorum." Kaşlarını çattı. "Sanırım... Ah evet."

"Serum bitince ve ifadeni alınca gönderecekler." Wooyoung yeniden yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu. "Sanki yaramaz kardeşim gibisin. Başını belaya sokuyorsun, ben de arkanı topluyorum."

Junho sessiz kaldı. Aylar sonra onu görmüştü ancak hayal meyal hatırlıyordu.

O akşam yorucu sonlandı. Tüm teferruatları yaptıktan sonra ancak eve dönebilmiş bu kez de Wooyoung'dan kurtulması zaman almıştı. Onun iyi olduğuna karar verip evi terk eden arkadaşının ardından koynuna kıvrılan kedisini okşayarak uykuya daldı.

Yorucu bir rüyadan uyanmak ister gibi.

Artık karlar yağmıyordu. İnsanlar paltolar giymiyor, kiraz çiçeklerinin altında dolaşıyordu. Junho yaz mevsimini sevmezdi, ona yaklaştıkça insanların aksine içeri kapanırdı.

Kışın üşüdüğünde bir yolunu bulup ısınırdı fakat yazın serinlemek onun için imkansızdı.

Bu kış içini ışıtanın Boyoung olduğunu düşündü. Adı bile doğru olmayan bu kadın olmadığında bahar bile kıştan soğuktu, üstelik kışın olduğu gibi kat kat giyinmek buna çare olmuyordu.

Onu izlemişti, pekala. Ama aptalcaydı.

Çaresiz bir haldeyken onu kurtarmaya gelmiş olması bir şey ifade etmezdi ki, yanında kalmadığı sürece...

Junho uyandığında ılık bir duş aldı. Kahve ve bir dilim ekmekle sade bir kahvaltı yaptı. Evde yemek için erzak kalmamıştı, markete gitmesi gerektiğini aklının bir köşesine not edip Mwohae'nin kumunu kontrol ettikten sonra stüdyoya gitmek için evden çıktı.

Kiraz çiçeklerini çekmeyi severdi. Ama bugün canı fotoğraf çekmek istemedi. Elleri cebinde kaldırımda yürürken arabayı almadığına pişman olmuş gibi iç çekti. Stüdyo uzak değildi ama bacakları yorgun gibiydi tıpkı zihni gibi.

Stüdyonun kapısına ulaşmıştı ki Wooyoung'dan bir mesaj aldı.

Junho-ya! Kız kardeşim geceyi acilde geçirmiş bu yüzden gecikeceğim. Randevulu çekim yoktu, idare edersin değil mi?

Kısa bir geçmiş olsun mesajı yazmak yerine onu aradı fakat arkadaşı meşgule aldığı zaman yeterince içten olduğunu düşündüğü bir mesajla dileklerini iletti.

Stüdyoda yalnız olmaktan nefret ederdi. Öyle ya, stüdyoda sadece yaşamak için paraya ihtiyacı olduğundan çalışıyordu. Sanat için sanat, sanat için para.

Ve Wooyoung.... Para için sanat.

Aklından geçenlere gülümseyip derin bir nefes aldı ve kapının kilidini açarak içeri girdi. Yığınla iş vardı ve insanların bu hızlı çağda beklemeye sabrı yoktu. Her çekimin sonucunu hemen almak, her şeye hemen ulaşmak istiyorlardı. Aksine Junho mükemmeliyetçiydi. Hep en güzel sonucu elde etmek için aceleye getirmezdi.

İç çekerek bir önceki akşam yaşadıklarının garip bir rüya olduğuna inandırmaya çalıştı kendini. Gerçek olsa bile değişen bir şey yoktu nasılsa... Çalışması gerekiyordu. Ve bunun için de zihnini boşaltması...

Ön kapı açılınca zil tıngırdadı. Yaptığı işten gözlerini ayırmadan doğrulmuştu Junho, müşteriye bir saniye sonra bakabilirdi. Tabii bilse onu bir saniye bile bekletmezdi.

"Merhaba, biyometrik fotoğraf için gelmiştim."

Tanıdık ses klavyede yazmaya başladığı komutu bile yarım bırakmasına sebep olurken Junho sandalyeyi iterek ayağa kalktı. "Boyoung?"

Kadın şaşkınca başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır."

Ama oydu işte... Bir bütün gibi duran ipek saçları. Bol ince beyaz bir gömlek ve pembe beli büzgülü bir pantolonla karşısında, ayaktaydı. Kadını süzmeye devam ederken kadın gülüp elini uzattı. "Han Hyojoo." dedi gözlerine bakıp. "Siz de Lee Junho olmalısınız."

Junho o an gülümsedi. Bayan Han... Han Hyojoo... Karşısına Kim Boyoung olarak çıkmamıştı bugün, gerçekten Han Hyojoo'ydu.

Kadının elini sıkmak yerine parmaklarını kenetleyerek sıkıca tuttu Junho. Onu kendine çekip sarılırken bir an olsun bile düşünmeden başını boynuna gömmüştü.

"Seni özledim." dedi fısıldayıp. "Bir daha gelmeyeceksin sandım..."

"Ben değil..." diye itiraz etti Hyojoo yeniden. "...Kim Boyoung bir daha gelmeyecek."


End file.
